Chasing Origins: Sam's Story
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sidestory/Prequel to "Chasing Fireflies" - The story of Sam Raser, son of Ares. His feelings for Trend, the son of Athena, how he became one of the greatest heroes since the Seven. His family-life and friendships, as well as his hardships and love-life. Trend/Sam pre-slash, Sam-centered cuteness, fluff, angst and h/c
1. The Early Years

PJatO || Tram || PJatO || Tram || Chasing Origins: Sam's Story || Tram || PJatO || Tram || PJatO

Title: Chasing Origins: Sam's Story – The Heart of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, family, explicit intercourse, anal, abuse, rape (mentioned), hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Sam

Side Pairings: Leroy/Sam, John/Sam, Eric/Sam, Chuck/Sam, Trend/Others, Trend/Derek, Sander/Derek, Herc/Thea, Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Liam/Malene, Nico/Percy, Chris/Clarisse, Ares/Aphrodite

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jason Grace

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Pegasi: Trickster (Sander), Fighter (Sam), Rush

Own Demigod Characters: Samuel Elijah James Raser III (Ares), Trend Ignatius Austin (Athena), Charles Smith (Athena), Marshall Mikaelson (Enyo), Eric Anderson (Enyo), John Meyer (Enyalios), Derek Rhys (Demeter), Rainbow Jordan (Iris), Takara Phenia Thompson (Trivia), Loki Murdock (Mercury), Blance Lamour (Chione), Sara Mers (Mars), Joanna Foxx (Vulcan)

Sam's Family: Samuel Elijah James Raser II, Jolene Raser, Liam O'Riley, Malene O'Riley, Selene O'Riley, Lene O'Riley, Leah O'Riley, Lara O'Riley

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Donny' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang

Summary: As it says on the tin. This is Sam's story, his origins that lead up to 'Chasing Fireflies'. From the first time his mom told him that he was a son of Ares, to him moving to New Athens and meeting his biggest hero, Percy di Angelo. His relationship with Leroy and those that followed. How the scrawny boy turned into the biggest hero of their generation. His first quest with Sander and how he got the Heart of War from Aphrodite. How he first met his pegasus fighter and how the four sons of war actually became friends. And, of course, it introduces Sam's family.

**Chasing Origins: Sam's Story**

_The Heart of War_

_First Partition: The Early Years_

/29th July 2015 – Dublin, Ireland\

Jolene Raser could not be prouder as she laid in the hospital bed, holding a small bundle of giggling and babbling perfection in her arms. The young woman with the long, dark curls and the deep, green eyes stared fondly at her son, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"So, sis, what are you going to name him?", asked her sister curiously.

Turning away from the baby, Jolene looked up at her eager mirror-image of a sister. Malene was reaching out to tickle her new nephew's stomach, the baby giggling delighted at that and trying to grab her fingers, though failing miserably. Malene's own daughter was leaning against the bed, staring at the baby in awe. The young girl had never seen anything that small, it was amazing.

"What's its name?", asked the child wide-eyed.

"This is your new cousin. He's not an 'it', Selene", corected Malene fondly, ruffling her daughter's hair. "But yes, sister. Do tell. You're making such a secret of his father, at least introduce my nephew to me if you're not going to introduce the jerk who's left you with a baby."

"This is Sammy", smiled Jolene, holding the baby up some. "Samuel Elijah James Raser the Third."

"Awfully fancy", commented Malene and rolled her eyes. "You're really going to name the boy after our father? I can already hear dad crying tears of manly pride and such."

The sisters shared a laugh as little Sammy cocked his head curiously in a way as though he was judging his name. The giggle that followed was deemed as agreement by the two women.

"You are going to be great and strong one day, Sammy", whispered Jolene and kissed his nose.

"Don't pressure my nephew!", chided Malene and butted in. "It's totally alright if you'd rather dance ballet instead of fighting, you hear me? If mommy gives you a hard time, come to auntie Maley."

Sam babbled some and reached out with his hand for her as though he wanted to tell her that it was alright and that he would do that. Or at least the overly emotional females in the room interpreted the baby's curious actions as that. Selene was not impressed. The baby had done like nothing yet. Hopefully he would grow more interesting once he was older.

/Autumn 2019 – San Diego, California, USA\

He did not grow more interesting. Selene heaved a sigh as she poked the boy's cheek. The seven-years old girl wanted to explore, to have adventures. Instead, she was stuck being 'responsible' and watching out for Sam. But Sam was boring. He spend all his time drawing stupid stuff that no one could really tell apart anyway. And still he got praised for it. She poked his cheek again.

"Stop that!", whined Sam, swatting her hand away. "Auntie Maley! Sel is being mean again!"

Turning wide, teary eyes toward the door, Sam waited for his aunt to appear. But auntie Maley was very stressed these days, because of the new baby. Giving the boy a strained smile, Malene shifted her baby daughter in her arms before turning serious eyes onto her oldest daughter.

"Selene. What did I tell you? Be nice to your cousin. He's staying with us until his mom returns", said Malene sternly before sighing again. "Liam? Liam, love. Can you watch over Selene and Samuel? They're fighting again. I just wanted to bring Lene to bed."

A man appeared behind the brunette, exhausted woman. Dark hair, shining, bright eyes and a kind smile as he leaned down to kiss his wife and pet the baby's hair. Baby Lene giggled happily.

"You know, maybe we should consider returning to Dublin?", suggested Liam softly as he walked past his wife and toward Selene and Sam, sitting down with the children. "I mean, I can see how much it strains you. The children. Especially with us being stuck babysitting Sam all the time for your sister. I do have a job offer and... you know my family is living in Dublin. Imagine just handing Selene over to her grandparents whenever you want a moment to yourself."

Selene's eyes widened in anticipation. She had only met her grandparents a couple of times, mostly on Christmas. This sounded exciting! Sam next to her whined at the prospect of them moving away. Chuckling at the children's reactions, Liam leaned over and grabbed Sam to sit him down on his lap, looking interested at the boy's drawings to distract him from the adult-conversation.

"What are you drawing there, kiddo?", asked Liam curiously.

"Is a dragon!", declared Sam proudly, pointing at the red blob. "See?"

"Oh, of course it is", nodded Liam seriously. "And what a beauty! My, how do you always come up with such wild beasts and monsters? You sure have a lot of fantasy, kiddo."

"Is not fantasy", corrected Sam and wiggled his nose. "Is real. I saw it yesterday at the shopping center! It was flying above and growling really loud and breathing fire!"

Malene stared worried at the boy. Ever since he could speak, he was constantly babbling crazy nonsense about monsters and dragons. At first, he had even scared Selene with it, but by now the girl had grown accustomed to it. Still, Malene worried. Looking at the baby in her arms, she wondered what kind of influence Sam would be on little Lene. The boy was so sure that all his fantastic tales were true. She didn't exactly want to call him crazy, because he was only four years old and his fantasy was most likely just running wild, but it was just too much excitement and she didn't want this kind of stuff to influence her own children.

"Maybe you're right, Liam", whispered Malene softly. "Maybe it's time to get some... distance."

/Spring 2021 – Raser Mansion, near Stonehenge, England\

Six-years old Sam stared in awe, his yaw hanging open widely as he turned around over and over again. This was no house, this was a castle! Like, for a proper king! There were even armors from knights standing in the hall-way, guarding it. This place was like out of a dream!

"You like it, Sammy?", asked his mother fondly.

Jolene was on her knees to be on eye-level with her son. Sam was still completely in awe as he turned to stare at his mother, nodding his head so fast that she feared it would fall off.

"I'd hope so, young man. No Raser ever claimed these holy halls to be unfit."

"Grandpa!", exclaimed Sam so loudly, his voice echoed from the walls, startling him.

The elderly man laughed good-natured at the child's enthusiasm. Sam ran over to his namesake and threw himself at his grandfather. The senior wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up.

"So, I heard you're going to stay with me for a while, kiddo? Are you excited to see more of England?", asked Samuel Senior, his eyes however trained on his daughter.

Jolene averted her eyes in guilt. She didn't like doing this, but Sam kept attracting more monsters the older he grew and leaving him in the care of a mortal neighbor was just too dangerous. Still, she had a job. She was a marine, she couldn't abandon the call of her duty. So she would have to leave Sam with someone she could trust, someone who could see through the mist. Not that her father knew of the gods – he was too catholic to live through that revelation, no, it was better for him to believe the monsters were demons. Walking over to her father and her son, she pecked her baby boy's cheek, which made Sam giggle. The young child wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'll miss you, ma", whispered Sam, hugging her tightly. "Be safe, please. I promise I'll behave."

And he did, much to Samuel Senior's joy. Out of all his grandchildren, Sam was the only boy and he had high expectations in him. The heir of an old and important family, to carry their name and legacy. Not the only legacy Sam was carrying, even though his grandfather was unaware of that.

/Summer 2022 – Dublin, Ireland\

Things just kept changing and Sam did not, not, not at all like it. In fact, he pretty much hated it. As far as a nearly-seven-years old kid could hate anything, that is. First, auntie Maley and uncle Liam moved back to Ireland so he had to stay with the neighbors whenever his ma wasn't there – and he didn't like the neighbors, because he didn't know them and anytime his ma's job required for them to move, it were new neighbors. Then he got to stay with grandpa in the castle, which was just plain awesome, but still a change and kind of weird for him. But now? Now grandpa is 'too old' to live in the big house all on his own so he followed his daughter back to their family's home, the place he had been born, his daughters had been born and at least four of his five grandchildren had been born. Dublin. Which meant for Sam that he had to adjust to _another_ new place to be. Which bothered the boy extremely. He couldn't adjust to a school, had no real chance at finding friends because they constantly kept moving. But living with grandpa was cool and he got to see uncle Liam again, so that was fine too, because he liked uncle Liam. Uncle Liam was always nice to him. Auntie Maley though, she kept looking at him strange, as though he was something bad. Was he something bad? He wasn't sure. And then there was Sel, but now she was even meaner than she used to be and she sometimes made him wear her dresses, which was so not okay. And Lene was bigger now and she didn't even recognize her. With Lene and the new twins – he had never ever met them before, but they were only babbling babies anyway – auntie Maley was way too busy and she always told grandpa that he was too old to have to watch over an active boy like him. She never said anything about grandpa being too old to watch over Sel though. Or the three tods.

"Take him with you", ordered auntie Maley one day with a stern glare at her husband. "I honestly don't care what you do, some male-bonding stuff, but get the boy out of the house. He keeps getting into trouble and yesterday on the playground, Lene nearly got hurt because of his ridiculous ideas!"

It wasn't ridiculous. The birdie had breathed fire and if Sam wouldn't have pushed Lene out of the way, she would surely have caught fire too! Why hadn't auntie Maley seen it? But before he could voice any of these thoughts, he could feel his uncle's grip on him, easily lifting him up. Blinking a couple of times, he looked into the mischievous eyes of uncle Liam.

"What do you say, kiddo? We ditch grandpa and the women and do some 'male bonding'?"

Uncle Liam was his favorite, favorite, favorite person on the planet, after his ma of course. So duh. His face brightened with a broad smile and he nodded enthusiastic. He had no idea what male bonding was even supposed to mean, but he got that it meant he wouldn't have Sel harass him or auntie Maley blame him for the monsters she couldn't see. And the babies were boring anyway.

/Summer 2022 – Ballina, Ireland\

Sam was nervous and antsy and all kinds of odd feelings that made his stomach flutter in that giggly way. Uncle Liam and him had taken the bus to Ballina, some place he had never been and Sam wondered if they were doing their 'male bonding'-thingy in this city?

"No, we're not, kiddo", chuckled uncle Liam and shook his head, taking Sam's hand.

"So... Why are we here?", asked the brunette boy confused.

Uncle Liam stopped and went down onto his knees in front of Sam, his hands on the boy's shoulders. Sam cocked his head as he saw the secrecy in his uncle's eyes. He remembered it from when uncle Liam had broken auntie Maley's favorite vase while playing soccer with him in the living room. Uncle Liam gave him one of those secretive smiles like when he made Sam promise not to tell auntie Maley that her favorite vase died a horrible death and then he leaned in some.

"We're going somewhere else", whispered uncle Liam, paying close attention to the pedestrians around them and that no one could hear him. "Somewhere where it'll only be you and me. And then we'll do something _really_ fun. I'll show you something you'll never forget. But you'll have to promise not to tell it _anyone_. Especially not your auntie and your ma. Promise me, kiddo?"

And uncle Liam is ruffling Sam's hair, one corner of his mouth turned up in a kind of giddy way that he had never seen on his uncle, but Sam really liked it when he got his hair ruffled, so he nodded. Besides, it was uncle Liam. He wouldn't make Sam promise if this was something bad, right? Uncle Liam lifted him back up into his arms again and Sam clung to the adult's neck.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?", asked Sam softly.

"Because it's a surprise and you don't want to ruin the surprise, right?", chuckled uncle Liam.

They walked for a long, long time. So long that even Sam realized that no, there was really no one around here. Which made him question even more where they were going and why. What kind of surprise could wait in the middle of no where? And okay, they were following a stream and uncle Liam had brought a tent, he knew that. So were they going camping? Maybe fishing? Back when he had lived in Washington for a week or two or so he had heard a boy say something about fishing with his dad. Was that male bonding then? Because how should Sam know? He never had a dad.

"Uncle Liam?", whispered Sam softly, yawning tired. "Are we there yet? I'm sleepy."

"Soon, kiddo", answered his uncle a little amused, shifting the boy in his arms. "Soon..."

Somewhere along those lines, Sam must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he remembered was waking up next to a camp fire. His uncle was kneeling in front of it, poking it with a stick.

"Is this the surprise?", asked Sam, rubbing his eyes and crawling over to his uncle.

"What?", asked Liam in return, slightly confused.

"Dunno", shrugged the boy, even more confused. "What _is_ the surprise?"

"Come here, then I'll show you", prompted his uncle and took his hand again.

He led Sam away from their camp side, covering Sam's eyes with his hands. The young child was unsure where they were going or why, but he was more than eager. His uncle stopped and crouched down behind him, pulling Sam onto his lap. The hands slid from Sam's eyes and around his waist to keep him in place. Biting his lips, Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"Don't freak out. Don't scream. Stay calm, Samuel", whispered Liam into his ear.

A surprised and breathless yelp escaped Sam's throat as he stared wide-eyed. "W—What..."

Liam smiled as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder, following the boy's line of sight. "They're called pegasi. Winged horses. I named the gray one Rush and the brown one Fighter."

Sam cocked his head in amazement. He loved, loved, loved horses. And right in front of him, at the coast of the stream, stood two beautiful, winged horses. One was dark gray and broader, the other an elegant, chestnut-colored mare. He had once before seen a winged horse fly through New York, a pretty black one, but it wasn't close enough. Sam tried to shrug his uncle off.

"No, Samuel", chided Liam in a soft voice. "They're very shy. You'll chase them away. Stay."

"No!", objected Sam and shook his head wildly. "I want to pet her head! She looks nice!"

"She?", asked Liam a little confused.

"Fighter", nodded Sam and sneaked out from his uncle's arms. "She's a pretty lady!"

Liam had no chance to hold Sam back as the boy ran over to the pegasi. Much to the adult's surprise, the two pegasi didn't fly away as the wide-eyed child approached him. Shaking his head in amazement, Liam watched how Fighter – the mare, he had not even noticed that the brown one was a mare – pushed her head against Sam's, making the boy giggle in delight. A fond smile spread over Liam's lips. Sam had always loved horses, Liam had known Sam would love to meet a pegasus.

"Do you know why you can see them?", asked Liam softly as he dared to step up to his nephew.

"See what?", asked Sam confused, caressing Fighter's mane and clinging to her neck.

"The monsters. The dragons. The pegasi", whispered Liam. "Did your mom explain it?"

"No", mumbled Sam and shook his head. "Ma says it's because I'm special, but others can't see them like I can, so I'm not allowed to talk about them anymore. Why can you see them?"

Liam paused for a moment and frowned. Sam was a demigod, that much was for sure, but it seemed Jolene hadn't told the boy the truth. It was not up to Liam to tell the boy anything. And how was he supposed to explain it? Sadness clouded his bright eyes as he shook his head. Once Sam would be claimed, once the boy would join camp – either camp – Liam would never be allowed to see him again. Traitors were not allowed to have contact with campers. Liam wasn't proud of the side he had joined during the Titan War, but he had followed his big brother and if asked now, he would do it again. Sometimes he wondered if Alabaster was still around, if he was alright.

"Because I'm special like you", answered Liam after a small pause, wrapping his arms around his nephew. "I promise you that it's alright. That you can see them. Everything will be alright once you're older and once you understand. Now... What do you say? Up for a flight?"

For now, Sam wasn't claimed. For now, Sam was still that wide-eyed, adorable little nephew of his and Liam would be damned if he wouldn't use the little time he still had with the boy. He would teach Sam everything he could, for as long as he could. Forest-green eyes sparkled so brightly that Liam had to smile amused. Lifting the boy up, he placed him on Fighter's back.

"And that's what we'll do?", asked Sam eagerly, clinging to Fighter's neck. "This is bonding?"

"Yeah, this is our bonding", grinned the adult amused and climbed onto Rush's back. "I'll teach you about the beasts and how to fly a pegasus. Good bonding-time, kiddo?"

"The bestest!", exclaimed the excited child.

/Autumn 2023 – Dublin, Ireland\

Eleven years old Selene was holding the hand of her three-years younger cousin Sam. The brunette boy was pulling her along and urgh, was he embarrassing. He was such a little brat. But mom and dad had insisted on her taking him out for ice-cream. Dad especially. Sometimes, she felt as though he loved Sam more than her. Maybe because he was a boy? Dad always said it was because of something they shared. Must be the boy-thing. How bothersome.

"Se~el, don't be so slow!", whined Sam annoyed, tugging on her head.

It would be so much easier to be annoyed and dislike the brat if he wasn't so impossibly adorable.

That was the last thing Selene remembered about that day and if you'd ask Sam, she should be glad about it. While aunt Maley fussed over Selene, uncle Liam and Sam were in the other room.

"What did you see, Samuel?", asked Liam urgently while putting a band-aid on his forehead.

"Sel wanted to buy me an ice, but the ladies in the truck were funny", mumbled Sam. "They didn't have legs, more like two snake tails and they wanted to eat me. Ouch."

"Sorry, kiddo. That's going to burn", smiled Liam a little strained.

He hated to admit it, but his wife was right, after all. As much as he loved Sam, but the demigod was putting Liam's very mortal children into danger. Sam was eight years now, the older he grew, the stronger his blood grew. Whoever Sam's father was, it was a strong god. It was time to talk to Jolene Raser about Camp Half-Blood. For the safety of all of their family.

/Autumn 2024 – Los Angeles, California, USA\

Jolene was relieved to be back on friendly land. Los Angeles wasn't her home, not even close to it, but the US were a territory she knew and she finally got to be with her son again. Sam was sitting in the living room, happily chatting away with his cousin Selene. Frowning slightly, Jolene turned toward her brother-in-law. Liam had dropped by, with Selene. Los Angeles was not exactly the closest place to Dublin, so she had the suspicion that something was going on.

"What is it?", asked Jolene after another moment of awkward silence.

"Tell me about Sam's father", prompted Liam, staring out of the window and at the beach. "Poseidon, maybe? He has an affliction to horses that I have never seen in such extends before."

"W—What...?", asked Jolene, her voice thin with surprise.

No one was supposed to know. Sam's father was her secret, hers to keep and to protect. And how did Liam know about the gods anyway? How could the nice man her sister had married years ago be talking so casually about the Greek gods? She stared fearfully.

"No. If he were a child of one of the Big Three, he would have long since been claimed", murmured Liam thoughtful, shaking his head. "Hermes? He loves traveling, after all. Tell me, Jolene."

"A—Ares...", whispered Jolene, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the kitchen.

"Of course. A soldier of such beauty as yours", chuckled Liam, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Though Sam is nothing like any child of Ares I have ever met. Hah. A son of Ares."

"How do you know...? What are you? Are you one of _them_?", asked Jolene urgently.

"A demigod?", grinned Liam amused. "Yes. A son of Hecate. I've used my magic as best as I could to protect Sam as long as we were close to him. But son of Ares explains some. The boiling blood of war is nearly as attractive to monsters as that of the Big Three. Monsters love eating heroes and aside from the Big Three, the god of war brings forth the ones with most hero-potential. Sam is growing too strong in scent and temptation for monsters. He's a danger. To himself, to you and to everyone around him. I... hate saying this, but you need to send him away. Send him to safety."

"Why do you hate saying it?", wanted Jolene to know, staring in confusion.

"Because...", started Liam, dropping the playfulness and looking at her oddly serious and sad. "Once he is claimed, I can't see him anymore. Let's just say I had a... fallout with the gods. I'm not allowed contact to campers. Once he joins the safe haven of Camp Half-Blood, I will never be allowed to see him again. Not sure how to explain that on family gatherings, but... I love the kid, I want to know him safe. He'll be safe there, even if I can never see him again."

Jolene stared at him for long, silent minutes. She had no idea what Liam was talking about, but she hated the idea of Sam leaving her. When she had first discovered her pregnancy, Ares had revealed himself and told her that once he'd claim the boy, Sam would have to join some kind of city full of other kids like him where he would be safe, but Jolene could never enter it. Could not live with him, not raise him, not be with him. But he was her son, her only child. She couldn't give him up.

"No, Liam", whispered Jolene and shook her head. "You don't understand. He's... all I have."

"And you risk losing him", warned Liam and cocked one eyebrow. "I've lost so man siblings and comrades to... No, no, this takes too long. This is not your history to know. What matters is that I know how dangerous the life of a demigod is. A demigod who has no idea about his legacy though? He's a danger to himself, Jolene. Please, see in how much danger he is by simply _breathing_."

"But he's my baby boy", protested Jolene, tears prickling in her eyes. "You want me to let my nine years old baby boy live on his own. H—How can I... abandon him like that?"

"Jol", whispered Liam tenderly, resting one hand on her shoulder, urging her to look into his eyes. "This is not about you abandoning him. He can come and see you whenever you two want. Or, well, have time. Look, you are living a life unfit for a child. He's constantly moving, he can't really find a place to fit in. Think back, when was the last time he brought home any friends?"

"I...", started Jolene with a thoughtful frown. "I don't know..."

"Sam is a great kid", reassured Liam softly. "But he stopped seeing the point of making friends, because he would have to move soon anyway. Sending him to Chiron and to this safe haven will not even keep him out of harm's way, it will give him a permanent home. The chance to make friends, get a regular schedule, a place to repeatedly return to."

Liam cringed inwardly. If asked ten years ago, he would have laughed into anybody's face who would suggest that Liam would be making arguments for Camp Half-Blood. Still, regardless of his past, he knew this was the only place where his nephew could be safe. And nothing was more important than the safety of his family, not after all the family he had lost. A flash of freckles and dark green eyes, sparkling with mirth passed through his mind and once again, he found himself once again questioning what may have become of Alabaster and if he ever found the same kind of happiness as Liam, a home and a family and love. Shaking his head, Liam tried to focus on the presence. The family. The still short of crying sister-in-law of his.

"Jolene, I know you're not ready to let him go yet, but sooner or later, you will be _forced_ to let him go. One day, my words will come back at you and haunt you, because he got hurt and you will regret it", murmured Liam urgently, letting go of her shoulder. "Heed my words, mortal."

With that said, he turned around, leaving her to her thoughts and checking in on the kids. Selene and Samuel had a tendency of quarreling worse than any siblings he had ever seen, which was ironic, because Selene got a long perfectly well with her own younger siblings. They cared for each other.

* * *

_Author's note: *shifts self-consciously* Okay, so. I've written with OCs before, but I've never written a story that solemnly focuses on my OCs. And this was supposed to only be a oneshot, but somewhere on page 9, I realized I wasn't as far as I should at that point so I decided to split it up. It'll have five parts - the next part is going to be all about Sam's first year in New Athens and his first summer at camp, how he befriended Derek, met Sander and Trend and you actually get to see that they have to attend school too. xD_


	2. The First Year

PJatO || Tram || PJatO || Tram || Chasing Origins: Sam's Story || Tram || PJatO || Tram || PJatO

Title: Chasing Origins: Sam's Story – The Heart of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, family, explicit intercourse, anal, abuse, rape (mentioned), hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Sam

Side Pairings: Leroy/Sam, John/Sam, Eric/Sam, Chuck/Sam, Trend/Others, Trend/Derek, Sander/Derek, Herc/Thea, Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Liam/Malene, Nico/Percy, Chris/Clarisse, Ares/Aphrodite

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jason Grace

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Pegasi: Trickster (Sander), Fighter (Sam), Rush

Own Characters: Samuel Elijah James Raser III (Ares), Trend Ignatius Austin (Athena), Charles Smith (Athena), Marshall Mikaelson (Enyo), Eric Anderson (Enyo), John Meyer (Enyalios), Derek Rhys (Demeter), Rainbow Jordan (Iris), Takara Phenia Thompson (Trivia), Loki Murdock (Mercury), Blance Lamour (Chione), Sara Mers (Mars), Joanna Foxx (Vulcan)

Sam's Family: Samuel Elijah James Raser II, Jolene Raser, Liam O'Riley, Malene O'Riley, Selene O'Riley, Lene O'Riley, Leah O'Riley, Lara O'Riley

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Donny' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang

Summary: As it says on the tin. This is Sam's story, his origins that lead up to 'Chasing Fireflies'. From the first time his mom told him that he was a son of Ares, to him moving to New Athens and meeting his biggest hero, Percy di Angelo. His relationship with Leroy and those that followed. How the scrawny boy turned into the biggest hero of their generation. His first quest with Sander and how he got the Heart of War from Aphrodite. How he first met his pegasus fighter and how the four sons of war actually became friends. And, of course, it introduces Sam's family.

**Chasing Origins: Sam's Story**

_The Heart of War_

_Second Partition: The First Year_

/Spring 2025 – New Athens, New York, USA\

Fighter gave a whine and nudged Sam's shoulder. The nine-years old boy flinched slightly. He had dislodged his shoulder two days ago during an attack by some very weird beast-thing with way too many heads. His mom hadn't stopped fussing over him, crying loudly. Mostly mumbling about how sorry she was and how much she regretted that uncle Liam was right. The conversation got more confusing afterward. Greek gods, his suddenly not so dead father and oh, he had to move out. His mom helped him pack and kept talking about how good he would fit in in that new place. Even though Sam tried very hard to be angry at his ma, he just couldn't. Because that was his ma and his ma would never do anything to harm him or to upset him.

"So, Fighter, this is the place we're going to liv in from now on", grunted Sam with a glare.

He had his backpack shouldered, his fingers running through Fighter's mane. Even after his summer of bonding with uncle Liam, Fighter never truly left him. She followed him, checked on him. In a way, she was the only friend he had. The duo looked around the intimidatingly amazing city. Everything was just that edge old-fashioned. Not last-century old-fashioned, but ancient Greece old-fashioned. Which was amazing, but also kind of confusing. And Sam had no idea what would come next. Where was he supposed to go? Would he stay in a foster home? With foster parents?

"Mh. New kid, arriving on his own? That's rare", commented a dark, amused voice.

Sam whirled around to face a tall Italian man. "Uh, hello, sir. I'm Samuel Raser and I guess I'm a son of Ares. My... ma send me here. She said I'd be safe here?"

"Hello, son of Ares", smiled the man amused, shaking his head. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I'm the head of... mh, that is getting too complex now. Let's say I'm an authority figure around here and I will take care of you. Get you settled. Come with me, we'll assign you an apartment."

"But my friend-", started Sam with a frown, pointing at Fighter.

"Friend? Interesting", asked Nico curiously. "Well, the pegasus can feel free to explore the city. The stables are close by and free for every horse-born being to stay at. Now come, boy."

A strong hand clasped down on his shoulder and the adult steered Sam toward a building. Truth be told, the following hour or so was a total blur to Sam. Too much input. Nico di Angelo kept talking about the gods and myths and laws as though it was completely normal – just like his ma had. There were many documents that needed his signature and many questions he had to answer, mostly about his family and how far he was capable of fighting or the likes. Two hours later and with a stack of papers concerning certain laws and guidance lines he'd have to obey if he wanted to stay here and under the protection of the DPS (he hadn't even bothered asking what that was or what it did, it was probably in one of the memos anyway), he found himself alone again. Somehow, he was relieved to get a moment to himself. He stood in a tiny apartment, the kitchen counter to his right and a door to a small bathroom to his left while he was already in the middle of what was the only room of the apartment. Even if he'd include the size of the bathroom, this whole apartment was still smaller than his room back at home in England. At home in Dublin, he had a closet bigger than that bathroom. And how was he supposed to cook in this small not-kitchen? Heaving a sigh, he dumped his backpack on the kitchen counter and collapsed face-first on the bed. The only furniture aside from the fridge, hearth and stove in the kitchen and the table. The bed was small and uncomfortable. He was aware that he was being a spoiled brat at the moment and he sure as anything had already lived under worse conditions. But that had been small 'Don't worry, Sammy, we'll only stay here for a month or so'-assignments from his ma. This here, this was supposed to be his _home_. As in, he was stuck here until he was eighteen. Which was still nine years away. So he had a right to criticize.

"At least Fighter can stay here too...", mumbled Sam and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I hope she's alright. If... she's really going to stay with me...? Rush is waiting for her..."

Fighter occasionally came to check in on Sam, but she never came to stay. She had her mate in Ireland, she would always return to him. The feeling of being completely abandoned gripped on Sam's heart tightly. If she would leave, he would have no one. Ma had said she couldn't visit this place. And uncle Liam wasn't returning his calls. He was alone.

/break\

Gulping hard, Sam shouldered his backpack. This time, it wasn't filled with all his belongings, but with a set of school books he had been handed by Mister di Angelo. And he also wasn't standing uselessly around in the middle of the city, instead he was standing in a hall in the Athena Academy. And wasn't it just high and mighty to have the local complex of schools be called Athena Academy, in a city called New Athens? That goddess really had a too big head on her shoulders. Sam may not know her, but he didn't like self-centered people and it didn't get much more self-centered.

"Time to make new friends", muttered Sam flatly as he knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in", called a voice from the other side of the door.

School. He had just learned that Greek gods were real, that his dad was the freaking god of war, but they expected him to just go to school? It was so ridiculous, it nearly hurt. Opening the door, he slid inside and took a shy look around. There were so many curious eyes on him, making him shudder. Three pretty girls in the first row were already whispering and giggling. One was a little rough, with a red bandana on and a nasty grin as though she was planning on how to humiliate him best – that one was practically screaming 'bully'. Another was really pretty, with long, black curls and pitch-black eyes and olive-skin. She bore a familiar resemblance to Mister di Angelo, come to think of it. And the third was a tomboyish native American. He didn't like gossipy girls. Wiggling his nose, Sam stepped up to the teacher – a tall, blonde and friendly looking man.

"You must be Samuel, yes?", smiled the teacher, urging him to enter. "I'm Mister Cage, son of Athena. But you can call me Malcolm, most of my students do. Why don't you say a thing or two about yourself? Introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Hi, I'm Sam Raser, I guess I'm a son of Ares. And I hate being here", grunted Sam stubbornly.

"Well, that was cheery", noted Malcolm with one raised eyebrow. "Take a seat."

Sam took a nearly frantic look around, trying to find an empty spot. His eyes caught storm-gray ones as he saw the two boys on the window side of the front road. One was a really bulky and tall dark-skinned boy, making Sam question if that kid was really only nine. But the other was the one who had caught his attention. A scrawny blonde with glasses, staring at Sam so intensely, it made the son of Ares uncomfortable. Shifting some, he looked for another seat. There was a brunette boy whose hair was pointing up in a cool way. The boy grinned at him and waved. Returning the grin, Sam walked over to the last row and sat down on the empty chair next to him.

"Sander Rodriguez, nice to meet you", grinned the boy, holding his hand out.

"Sam", replied the son of Ares, shaking the offered hand, but still feeling the intense gray eyes on his neck. "Say, what's up with blondie? Is he always such a creep...?"

"That's Trend. He's new too, only moved here a week ago", laughed Sander amused. "I guess he's still trying to wrap his head around the whole gods-are-real thing. Don't worry about it."

Five rows in the front sat Trend, his eyes still fixed on Sam, head cocked curiously. The boy with the wavy, shoulder-long brown hair was thin and lanky, but his skin was like bronze and his eyes were the most amazing things Trend had ever seen. They were dark green, for boring people. But to Trend, it was like looking straight into a jungle or forest, a hundred shades of green, matching in such a soft yet dark tone, boring into his own inquisitively. The boy was easily the most beautiful thing Trend had ever seen. Pushing his glasses up, Trend kept staring until his best friend elbowed him. Grunting at the brute force, he turned toward the dark-skinned, amused boy.

"Dude, can you be any more obvious?", chuckled the other boy teasingly.

"Shut up, Marshall", muttered the son of Athena annoyed. "I'm just curious. He's the first kid of Ares I've ever seen. Ares is the god of war, right? Shouldn't he be bulky and strong like you?"

Sam was a good, strong name. Fit for a son of the god of war. But this kid didn't look like a son of war, he looked too cute for that. He looked more like a Sammy than a Sam.

"He's a kid", shrugged Marshall bored. "Still got time to fill out, I guess."

/break\

Rubbing the red paint off his cheek, Sam took a satisfied look around. He had painted the walls, had gotten himself a high shelf to part the room so he got some more privacy in his tiny little bedroom. It started to look more like him and less like just some place where he had to crash. He still hated it though. School too. The three strange girls kept whispering and gossiping. The blonde weirdo kept staring at him. The others mostly steered clear off him because of his dad. And how messed-up was that? He didn't even know his father. But Ares had quite the reputation, most were afraid of the children of Ares. Not that he minded. No one bothered him, no one bullied him. He could just keep ignoring the world. To him, this was just the routine of another school with another set of kids he didn't need or want to befriend. Besides, the school year was nearly over anyway, so who cared?

/Summer 2025 – Camp Half-Blood\

So, school had been horrible for the past month, but this right now? This was worse. So much worse. He was seriously forced to attend a _summer camp_. The whole concept of this sounded weird to him, but Mister di Angelo had told him it was important for his education. Which, hello, was even more weird. Wasn't school supposed to be for his education?

"Samuel Raser, son of Ares", murmured the half-horse man in front of him curiously.

Another weird thing. There was a half-horse man standing in front of him, looking him up and down, which made him even more uncomfortable than just being here. The tall man smiled kindly at him and clapped him on the shoulder, motioning for Sam to follow him. The cabins looked weird and the campers looked even more weird. Then there were all those half-goats walking around. Satyrs. He was still getting used to terms and all. But they had a few satyrs at school and at his apartment building, who kept checking on the kids.

"The counselor of your cabin is Calandra Rodriguez. If you have questions or problems, you can go to her and she will give you guidance", explained the half-horse man softly. "Here we are."

At least the cabin was very red. Sticking his head into the cabin, he saw only two kids lounging on two beds, most other beds looked used too, but were empty for now. Sam blinked surprised.

"Oh! Sam!", greeted Sander with a broad grin. "Come in. Thanks, Chiron, we'll take it from here."

Arching one eyebrow, the son of Ares slowly entered the cabin. Sander and his twin were looking at him quite intensely and he actually had the urge to leave again right away. But Sander was kind of nice – not that they had talked much in the past month, Sam had stuck with his plan of not befriending anyone. Reluctantly sitting down on the bed next to Sander, he stared.

"So, I'm Cally, your cabin leader. You'll listen to me, you can come to me if you have problems – but just don't have problems, kiddo, yeah?", grunted Sander's twin a little annoyed.

"Okay...", nodded Sam slowly, eying the girl that looked too much like a bully for his liking.

Better not get onto her bad side. Laying down on the bed, he decided that he would handle this just like he had handled school. Ignore everyone, wait until his time was up and hope that ma would come to her senses and let him return home again. Closing his eyes, he thought of Ireland.

/break\

So far, his stubbornness had been unmatched. But that had been before he had met Sander Rodriguez. The boy was like a stalker, he had insisted on showing Sam around camp and explaining to him all the rules he would have to follow. Truth be told, Sam was kind of grateful for that. There were just too many things he had to take into consideration all the time, it made his head hurt. And all the facts about the other demigods, it was all a little much. Whimpering in pain, Sam collapsed on his bed on the fifth day of camp, hiding his head under the pillow.

"For a son of Ares, you're quite the wimp", noted Sander amused as he leisurely sat down on his own bed. "You're the strangest Ares-kid I've ever met. And I've met a lot of them."

"Maybe I'm not a son of Ares after all", sneered Sam and turned his head to look at his new friend.

"I'd say so", snorted Sander and cocked one eyebrow. "You're useless at hand-to-hand combat. You refuse to even _touch_ a weapon. You haven't engaged in any petty fighting and quarreling so far, even though a kid of Ares normally can't go a day without getting involved in a fight. And you're the scrawniest thing I've ever seen. Seriously, I just want to feed you. What's up with that?"

"I don't know", shrugged Sam, groaning as he turned onto his back. "Ouch. I just don't gain weight, regardless of how much I eat. High metabolism or something like that is what my uncle called it."

"And what's wrong with your attitude?", asked Sander, turning onto his side to stare at Sam.

"My ma is a soldier, she fights to protect. What are _we_ fighting for? I did attend the last month of school and caught the gist of Mister Malcolm's history class. There hadn't been a war in fifteen years. Weapons are something to be used if needed. I don't see the point in learning how to fight if there is nothing to fight for", snorted the son of Ares with a glare. "Besides, we're freaking kids. I'm nine. Which sane person hands a sharp weapon to a nine-years-old kid? Seriously? That's sick."

Sam huffed as he got hit square in the face by Sander's pillow, the legacy laughing amused. "You are the weirdest kid of Ares _ever_. I think I really like you, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Rodriguez", muttered Sam from beneath the pillow – his arms ached too much to use them to remove the pillow from his face. "Is there anything here that's actually fun?"

"Depends on how you define fun, Raser", mocked Sander. "Normally, fighting _is_ fun for children of Ares. So I'm a little lost here. What do you like? Swimming? Climbing? Running?"

"Will you stop with all those... activities", grunted Sam and shuddered.

"You make a suggestion then", snorted Sander and rolled his eyes. "What do you like?"

"Animals", answered the son of Ares thoughtful. "Especially horses. They're like the most amazing beings on this whole planet. How come the camp leader is a half-horse anyway?"

"A centaur, that's what they're called", laughed Sander loudly and sat up. "Come. I think I know what you're going to enjoy. I'll show you the stables. We even have winged horses here."

"Pegasi?", asked Sam eagerly and forced his sore muscles to sit up. "Where?"

"Come on", grinned Sander, wrapping one arm around Sam's shoulders.

The two boys walked through camp, Sam's eyes sparkling with eager anticipation, which caught the attention of one curious son of Athena. Trend was sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin, his new summer home as he had been told. Next to him sat the cabin head, Theadora Chase, as well as another legacy of Athena, called Amarilla Cage, the daughter of his history teacher. All three had their noses deeply buried in books, but the two brunette boys passing them distracted Trend enough to lift his gaze. He wasn't sure about the new kid yet. But if Trend was one thing, it was observant, so he had kept observing the other newbie. Sam, he reminded himself. No, Sammy. He had thought about approaching Sammy, talking to him, but Sammy hadn't even talked to anyone else and Trend was not the social kind of guy, so he surely wouldn't approach the shy boy himself. There was one thing about him Trend couldn't ignore. And that were those eyes. Seeing Sammy with the other guy and with those amazingly sparkling eyes, it got him curious. Putting his book down and laying his reading glasses on top of it, he stood and followed the two brunettes, not listening to the confused calls of the girls. The inquisitive Athena-part of his brain demanded to know exactly what made Sammy's eyes sparkle in such a blinding way. They reached the stables, the place Trend had deemed to be his most hated in all of camp. Wrinkling his nose, Trend stepped closer to observe them. The sparkling in those dark eyes intensified as the other brunette led Sammy over to a white pegasus.

"That's Trickster. He's my companion", grinned Sander broadly. "Trick, this is Sam. My friend."

"He's amazing", whispered Sam in awe, cautiously reaching out to pet the white mane. "Hello, Trickster. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are one handsome stallion, you know that?"

The suspiciousness in Trick's eyes dissolved as he acknowledged the compliment and pushed his head against Sam's. Sander grinned amused at that, cocking his head curiously. Trend, watching from afar, made a face. Sammy liked horses? How could he? Shuddering, the blonde left.

"He seems to like you", noted Sander curiously. "How about we get you a companion too?"

"A companion? Is that what you call them?", asked Sam interested, looking at Sander.

"Well, yeah. Some of us do, at least", shrugged Sander thoughtful. "Some think that pegasi are just dumb animals. Stable duty, just something Chiron makes us do. But I for my part, and others who have taken to a pegasus, call them our companions because pegasi are very loyal and helpful."

"Well, then I already have a companion", grinned Sam softly. "Her name is Fighter. But, well, she's not always around, I guess. I hope she'll come visit during the summer though."

"Don't worry, while she's not around, I'm sure the other pegasi would be glad to have someone who actually cares", smiled Sander and nudged Sam. "Come on, it's time for dinner anyway."

/break\

Okay, so Sam didn't hate everything about camp. Stable duty was awesome, there were so many beautiful pegasi. And he didn't hate Sander – even though they were not friends, they were barely acquaintances in Sam's books, regardless of what Sander claimed. Something in the back of Sam's mind told him that he was not going to enjoy what was to come next. Today was this year's first Capture the Flag and Sam was still trying to wrap his mind around the rules, because they didn't make any sense to him at all. Why did the teams have only one flag and why should they try to steal the flag of the other team? Made no sense at all. Just like every other sports game. Still, Calandra had quite the arguments for him to give his best. She growled at him and pushed him against the wall, pining him by his shoulders, glaring at him dangerously.

"You listen here, pipsqueak, I am _not_ losing this game", declared Calandra darkly. "You will give your damn best. We're the Ares cabin, we are winners. If you keep being a pouting, whiny brat, then you can just go and look for another cabin for all I care. Are we clear, _pipsqueak_?"

And oh yes, they were clear. This was his 'don't screw it up'-moment and if he screwed it up, Sam could vividly picture Calandra dunking his head into a toilet. Her speeches were very motivating. So as the Ares cabin met up with their allies to discuss their plans, Sam was nervously fidgeting. Calandra and the head of the Athena cabin, Thea or something, were discussing plans with the other cabin heads, while those who were no cabin heads dutifully stood back. Sander tugged on Sam's hand, pulling him over to two kids from the Athena cabin. One Sam recognized from their classes. The blonde with the cute reading glasses and the weirdly obsessive stalking-behavior.

"Hey, Trend", grinned Sander curiously and sat down. "And Amy. What you working on?"

The blonde looked up and pushed his glasses up, only sparing Sander a short look before staring at Sam with those too intense eyes that made Sam shudder. This guy really was a weirdo. But he looked cute with those black glasses. Sam leaned over to take a look too.

"Trend made a plan", answered the brunette girl as Trend remained silent for too long.

"Cool", nodded Sander impressed. "Care to share? You're a first year, they normally stick to the back-row and keep their heads low. Show me what you got, brainiac boy."

"I just...", started Trend softly, suddenly a little nervous about being asked for his input. "I figured this Capture the Flag is like chess, right? We want to get their flag, their king-"

"Chess?", grunted Sam with a confused frown. "The nerd game? I thought this was serious war-like business or stuff like that. Your sister made it sound serious, Sander."

Trend frowned annoyed. He did not like being interrupted. And why was Sammy making it sound as though nerd games were something bad? Glaring at the cute boy, he cleared his throat.

"Don't be stupid, Sammy", chided Trend annoyed. "Chess is-"

"Don't call me Sammy", growled Sam dangerously. "And don't call me stupid!"

No one called him Sammy, only his ma was allowed to call him that, because she loved him. Who was this boy to think he had any right to call him Sammy? And stupid, to top it all off! Sam was not stupid! Everybody always assumed shit about him without knowing him and he hated it. A sudden rush of anger welled up inside of him, one that was so foreign and yet so natural, as though it was part of him. Gritting his teeth, he held his shaking fist against his side.

"I didn't mean it like that", said Trend, but it didn't sound apologetic, it sounded condescending.

"Oh yeah? You didn't mean it like that?", snorted Sam annoyed. "What's your problem anyway, weirdo? I know you've been following me around school ground and you keep staring at me like a creep. What's your problem? Now you get all high-and-mighty too?"

"I'm the weirdo?", asked Trend and stood, returning the glare. "Says the son of Ares that looks like a son of Aphrodite? No, I take that back. I saw you fight. You're worse than the Aphrodite brats."

Sander's eyes widened as he stood by and watched the scene. He saw exactly what was going on. His mom had warned him and Cally about such a thing. Athena and Ares didn't get along, their children tended to rub each other the wrong way too, like his mom and aunt Annabeth sometimes. The two sons of war were edging each other on, spiking the primal urge to fight each other. The first blow was delivered without anyone having the chance to react. So was the second. By the time the others could interfere, the two boys were already rolling around on the ground.

This fight was what would change Sam's life forever, not that he was aware of that.

An hour later, in the middle of Capture the Flag – or at least Sam guessed the others were in the middle of it by now – Sam and Trend were laying in the infirmary, both not looking at each other. The son of Athena was holding a bag of ice to his swelling eye, while Sam kept tracing his front tooth that was now missing part of it with his tongue. Both were glaring at the opposite wall.

"Boys", sighed an exhausted voice as Chiron walked into the infirmary. "You know this is not acceptable. Campers don't fight. Not outside the arena. You two will be doing dishes for the rest of the summer, maybe that will give you enough bonding-time to get along with each other."

"Yes, sir", pressed both boys out between gritted teeth.

/break\

The following ten days were weird for Sam. The cabin accepted him, because he had finally engaged in a fight. He was still not touching weapons though. His evenings were spend cleaning and drying dishes with the weirdo, neither of them speaking a word. Then there had been the conversation with his mom. Mister di Angelo had even picked him up from camp for it.

"Am I in trouble?", asked Sam worried as Mister di Angelo brought him to the DPS building.

"For the fight with the Athena boy?", asked Mister di Angelo amused. "You're a son of Ares. You would probably be in more trouble if you wouldn't be picking fights. Not at my hands, but at the hands of your cabin mates, I'd say. No, you're not in trouble. But Malcolm and Chiron told me that you're having trouble adjusting. At school, at camp. I think I have a solution."

Sam just nodded and stayed silent until they reached Mister di Angelo's office. What Sam had not expected was the screen with the image of his smiling mother on it. Sam stared surprised.

"M—Ma?", asked the son of Ares and stumbled over to the screen. "Ma! How are you? Are you alright? D—Did Mister di Angelo bring me here because you're hurt? Oh gods, are you-"

"Sammy", laughed Jolene softly. "Calm down, my angel. I'm fine. No, we're here to talk about you. You see, I send you to this place so you can be safe and happy. I've been told you're not happy though. Why? I thought... If you're with your own kind, with others your own age that share your... heritage, that you could be happy. If you won't have to move around all the time."

"Ma! I don't care about moving. I just want to be with you", sobbed Sam, feeling tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "I don't want to be here! Why can't I stay with grandpa? Or uncle Liam?"

Jolene took a deep breath and for the first time in Sam's life, she looked at him disappointed and with a warning in her eyes. "Samuel, this is not about what you want, but what is best for you. Your blood calls out for monsters. As long as you're in the mortal world, you are a danger to yourself. As long as you stay with our family, you're a danger to _them_. You can't fight, you can't even protect yourself. You wouldn't be able to protect your grandpa, or your aunt and cousins. And I could not live with that. With either member of my family suffering. I'm on a very important mission, if I have to constantly wonder whether or not you're safe, I can't concentrate. Please, Sammy. Stay there, be safe and try being happy. I promise you, as soon as I'm back from the mission, I'll take you to the mansion and we'll spend time together, just you and me. But this is now your home, Sammy."

/break\

Sam spend days mulling over his mother's words. He didn't want to worry her and he certainly didn't want to distract her while she was on a dangerous mission. And he surely couldn't be at fault for grandpa or Sel or any other member of their family to be hurt. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs, his head resting on his knees, Sam sat in the arena and watched the others train. Sander and Calandra were showing the others what to do and how to do it, but that wasn't the interesting thing. The weirdo was taking on one of the bulkiest kids around – the dark-skinned boy Sam remembered from school who always sat next to the blonde. It was interesting to watch. Seeing the scrawny blonde and his muscular, tall opponent, anyone with half a brain would bet their money on the tall guy. But the weirdo was cunning. Less scrawny, more lean, Sam corrected curiously. Tilting his head, Sam observed them closer. Trend – argh, damn it, the weirdo! The weirdo, not Trend, he did not like the jerk and the jerk did not deserve to be called by his name – was dapper and cunning. He made this whole fighting-stuff look pretty elegant actually.

That evening, as Sam found himself once again in the kitchen, holding a towel and drying the dishes Trend wordlessly handed him, Sam got bored. He didn't like spending all his evenings in icy silent. It wasn't his fault that he was stuck with a weirdo that won't talk. Well, technically it was his fault, he guessed, after all he had hit the guy square in the face.

"Why are you such a dick?", asked Sam with a grunt.

"What?", snorted the blonde and turned to glare at him. "I'm the dick? You're the one who called me a weirdo and went all psycho on my ass for... I have no idea what for, actually."

"You called me stupid!", exclaimed Sam and waved his arms around wildly. "I'm trying to get on my cabin's good side and you come along and call me stupid! I'm _not_ stupid!"

Trend backed off some, staring at the furious brunette a little surprised. "I didn't call you stupid, I told you not to be stupid. There is a difference in that."

"You're doing it again!", growled the son of Ares with a heated glare.

"I seriously did not even imply stupidity this time", huffed the blonde and rolled his eyes.

"Not the calling-me-stupid thing!", exclaimed Sam and put the plate down. "The being a prick part! You're being so condescending! I hate when people act as though they're better than others!"

"It's in my nature. I _am_ smarter than others", snorted Trend with one cocked eyebrow.

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice, buddy", spat Sam furiously. "No one likes jerks."

"Now I'm a jerk. I thought I was a weirdo", snarled Trend with a nasty glare.

"You _are_ a weirdo! Even more so than a jerk!", said Sam and shook his head. "I know you've been watching me the whole time since I arrived here. No one also likes a stalker, you know?"

"You're one to talk", laughed Trend. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you always stare at me during training. I was only observing you because it's in my nature as a son of Athena. I thought that maybe with you being new around and me being new around, we could be... friends. But you didn't seem like you want friends, which is weird, so I kept observing."

"I didn't want friends because I... hoped I'd get to leave this place soon", sighed Sam softly.

"Why?", asked the son of Trend, jumping onto the counter to sit. "It's the only place for our kind."

"I don't care", frowned Sam upset and shrugged. "I want to go home. I want to be back with my family. B—But... ma said it's not safe. Not for me, or the family... or her... She's in the middle East and she doesn't... need the distraction of worrying about me... I don't want her to die on the mission just because I'm being a brat... But that doesn't change that I don't want to be here..."

The son of Athena shifted a little closer, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry for that. Well, I guess I know what it feels like to want to be with family. I... my dad died. It's why they brought me here, because I don't have any family aside from him. And now he's gone."

Forest-green eyes stared surprised up at the blonde. Why would Trend – how could he call the guy a weirdo now that he knew about that, after all – tell him something like that? They didn't even know each other. Then again, it seemed Trend _wanted_ to get to know him. Sighing, Sam hopped up onto the counter too, coming to sit next to the blonde. Propping himself up on his arms, he leaned back.

"Sorry about that", mumbled Sam, because what was one supposed to say to that. "And for your information, I was not being a weirdo when I was watching you. I studied your fight. You're good."

"Thanks", chuckled the son of Athena with a slightly sad grin. "Unlike you, eh? Not meant as an insult, I swear. I just noticed that you haven't even picked up a sword yet."

"I don't like weapons", shrugged Sam with a frown. "But I guess I should learn how to fight. But I don't want to, I mean, in the arena, everybody can see and my cabin is already quite hard on me... I don't want them to make fun of me for sucking at it... I don't want to disappoint anyone..."

Trend copied the frown and looked around for a moment before grinning wickedly and grabbing two long wooden spoons, thrusting one out to Sam. "Here. I'll teach you."

"Teach me? Cooking, or what?", asked Sam confused and stared at the spoon.

"Fighting. Or at least the routine of it", explained Trend and pushed off the counter. "We can use our kitchen-duty for it. I'll teach you everything you need to know with the spoons and once you're good enough at remembering the routines, we can start training in the arena."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I got you into trouble and embarrassed you in front of your cabin and I got you a shiner and I called you a weirdo and-", questioned the son of Ares.

Trend pressed his wooden spoon against Sam's lips to shut him up, raising one amused eyebrow at the other boy. "And you're interesting. You're different. You're not like the other Ares kids. I'm a son of Athena, I'm curious about everything that differs from the norm, which you surely do. That intrigues me. So... I want to learn more about you."

"So I'm like a lab rat to you?", asked Sam, somewhere between insulted and amused.

"No!", exclaimed Trend and shook his head hastily. "I thought more about... a friend?"

The son of Ares measured him up and down, those eyes truly made him uncomfortable, at least until Sam grinned at him and thrust his hand out. "Okay. But then properly. I'm Samuel Elijah James Raser the Third. It's nice to meet you, I look forward to being your friend-slash-lab-rat."

Trend took a moment to stare at the offered hand and then to stare into those deep, sparkling eyes. "Samuel... Elijah James...? That is one heck of a weird name."

Huffing at the insult, Sam made a move to pull his hand back, but Trend was faster, grabbing it tightly and shaking it. "Everybody has an embarrassing middle name. I have two. No biggie."

Grinning apologetically, Trend held onto Sam's hand. He hadn't meant to insult Sam. But it seemed to be a repeating theme here. Letting his fingers linger on the sun-kissed wrist, Trend shrugged.

"I guess you're right", nodded the son of Athena slowly. "Sorry. I guess I'm not good with this whole... social-thing. I've never really spend much time with others my own age. I have no idea how to... talk, I guess. I always speak my mind, sometimes I don't notice I hurt others with my behavior at all. It's why I only made friends with Marshall so far, I guess. He's really silent, doesn't talk much so with not much talking, I can't say many wrong things."

"Don't worry", grinned the son of Ares amused, also jumping down the counter. "I'll teach you how to be more likable. I mean, well, if we're friends now, I guess."

"Yes", nodded Trend hastily. "Yes, we're friends now. Thank you."

"That's a good start", praised Sam with a broad grin. "If we improve your manners, you won't come off as overly rude anymore and people will like you more. Now, don't be rude. Introductions. Proper. You agreed with me, so you have an embarrassing middle name too, right? Tell me!"

"No way", grunted the son of Athena a with a glare and shook his head. "No. Never."

"See? That's being rude again. Don't be rude", chided Sam before giving him the puppy-eyes, full with quivering lower lip. "Now, please? Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

Raising both his eyebrows, Trend tried very hard to resist the brunette. But those eyes would one day be his downfall, he knew it in that moment. They weren't just incredibly deep and full of emotions and just downright beautiful, they were also kind of hypnotizing.

"Ignatius", pressed Trend out, more than a little unwilling. "Trend Ignatius Austin."

Sam started to giggle – another thing children (especially so sons) of Ares didn't do. This boy was completely screwing the rules and it fascinated Trend. It was as though Sam took the things that were expected of him and just did the exact opposite. Completely fascinating.

"Well then, Ignatius", grinned Sam teasingly. "We got a deal. You teach me how to fight and I'll teach you how to be a polite, social and nice guy. Let's see who fails first on his impossible task."

/break\

Much to Sam's surprise, the rest of the summer actually turned out to be the most awesome time of his life so far. He spend the evenings getting playfully trained by Trend while teaching the boy how to not always speak his mind and be such a creep. The days were mostly spend at the stables with Sander, because not long after, Fighter had arrived and she hadn't left since then. Sam, Fighter, Sander and Trickster had taken many flights together and it was just amazing. Sander picked up on the fixed relationship between Trend and Sam, so it was soon the four of them against all others – Sander, Sam, Trend and Trend's best friend Marshall. Not that Sam minded. The big, silent guy was really great to be around. The four of them caused mischief, went swimming and trained – once Sam was feeling confident enough with his skills to actually show them. Before the end of the summer, the four of them were known as the Sons of War around camp.

Sam was able to hold a sword now without injuring himself, but it still wasn't something he was interested in. Once summer was over, he dumped the sword in a corner of his apartment and planned on ignoring it until next summer. He however came to terms with having to stay in New Athens, so he dove right into his studies. Because that was something he was comfortable with. Absorbing knowledge. He borrowed every book on Greek mythology – no, now that was actually history to him – in the library and devoured them to be prepared for his new life.

* * *

_Author's note: There you go! The story of how Trend and Sammy met! Next chapter will have much bonding - adjusting to school now that he has friends, fanboying over Percy Jackson, meeting and befriending Derek, the slow discovery of sexuality and why the fuck does the weirdo look so cute with his glasses and Sam meets his half-sister Sara! ;)_


	3. The Bonding Year

PJatO || Tram || PJatO || Tram || Chasing Origins: Sam's Story || Tram || PJatO || Tram || PJatO

Title: Chasing Origins: Sam's Story – The Heart of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, family, explicit intercourse, anal, abuse, rape (mentioned), hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Sam

Side Pairings: Leroy/Sam, Jonas/Sam, Erik/Sam, Chuck/Sam, Trend/Others, Trend/Derek, Sander/Derek, Herc/Thea, Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Liam/Malene, Nico/Percy, Chris/Clarisse, Ares/Aphrodite

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jason Grace

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Pegasi: Trickster (Sander), Fighter (Sam), Rush

Own Characters: Samuel Elijah James Raser III (Ares), Trend Ignatius Austin (Athena), Charles Smith (Athena), Marshall Mikaelson (Enyo), Erik Anderson (Enyo), Jonas Meyer (Enyalios), Derek Rhys (Demeter), Rainbow Jordan (Iris), Takara Phenia Thompson (Trivia), Loki Murdock (Mercury), Blance Lamour (Chione), Sara Mers (Mars), Joanna Foxx (Vulcan)

Sam's Family: Samuel Elijah James Raser II, Jolene Raser, Liam O'Riley, Malene O'Riley, Selene O'Riley, Lene O'Riley, Leah O'Riley, Lara O'Riley

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Donny' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang

Summary: As it says on the tin. This is Sam's story, his origins that lead up to 'Chasing Fireflies'. From the first time his mom told him that he was a son of Ares, to him moving to New Athens and meeting his biggest hero, Percy di Angelo. His relationship with Leroy and those that followed. How the scrawny boy turned into the biggest hero of their generation. His first quest with Sander and how he got the Heart of War from Aphrodite. How he first met his pegasus fighter and how the four sons of war actually became friends. And, of course, it introduces Sam's family.

**Chasing Origins: Sam's Story**

_The Heart of War_

_Third Partition: The Bonding Year_

/September 2025 – Clio Library, New Athens\

It wouldn't be completely mistaken to call Sam obsessive, but there was just too much information, so it was hardly his fault. All the history he needed to catch up with. It was good the library was stocked with everything since the creation of the world. So many heroes, so many heroic tales. Sam was completely mesmerized, he wanted to learn everything there was.

"You know, one may start thinking you're a son of Athena in disguise", teased a soft voice.

Sam jumped and looked up, staring wide-eyed at Trend. The blonde was wearing his black reading glasses and carrying eleven books. Dumping them on the table, he sat down next to Sam.

"There's just so much I need to learn. I mean, my ma used to tell me tales before going to bed, but those were so the kid versions of the myths", muttered Sam wide-eyed. "I mean... wow. The gods are _cruel_. And perverts. This is just... much input. And I... I want to know this stuff. I want to know what I got myself into. I mean, this is now my life, after all. Right?"

"Right", agreed Trend and pushed the books over to Sam. "Here. You got a little stuck on the old days. Try the more recent past. These are books that our homeroom teacher wrote on the recent history. The Titan War and the Giant War. He was very close to his half-sister Annabeth Chase, who had been a very important part of both wars. This is close history with a view on it that's even closer. The changes those wars brought to our world, you know?"

"What changes?", frowned Sam confused, resting his chin on the pile of books Trend had brought.

"Well, before the Titan War, there were only twelve cabins at camp", answered Trend slowly, pointing at a book labeled as _History of Camp Half-Blood, by Argus_.

"Huh?", grunted Sam, now even more confused. "But there are so freaking many gods!"

"Yeah, but back in the days, camp only had cabins for the Olympian gods", replied the son of Athena. "Any child of a minor god had to stay at Hermes cabin, because he's the god of travelers and they were considered 'travelers'. But most were unclaimed anyway. Gods – minor and Olympian gods that is – often didn't claim their kids at all. All that only changed after the Titan War, because the hero of the Titan War gave up on his opportunity for godhood and instead demanded for equal rights for all demigods and gods, giving the minor gods cabins too and forcing the gods to claim their children. It was a huge offense to Lord Zeus, but it made him the biggest hero ever."

"Who was that? Sounds way more awesome than Hercules or Achilles!", exclaimed Sam, his eyes wide in awe as he grabbed the books. "I mean, that is seriously generous."

"Perseus the Second. Well, Percy Jackson", grinned Trend, amused by Sam's enthusiasm. "He was the great hero of the Titan War and the unofficial leader of the Giant War quest too. But you got to read up on the Giant War yourself. Well, on both wars. The first five are about the Titan War."

Sam stared at the other ten books aside from the camp history one. The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian. The others must have been the ones about the Giant War. The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades, The Blood of Olympus. Well, this looked like his evenings in his apartment won't be dull for the next couple of weeks. His cheeks were glowing in excitement as he stared up at Trend and gave the other boy his most brilliant smile.

"Thanks! It's really hard to find the right books around here. There are just... too many."

"No problem", answered Trend, a little red around the nose.

Sam looked too cute when he was smiling like that. It made Trend's heart race like a rabbit. This was sure worth walking all the way up to the library from the other side of town. Leaning back some, Trend pulled the books Sam had still laying beside him closer to take a look at what Sam had been doing before Trend had interrupted him. Cocking one eyebrow, Trend stared at Sam.

"Those aren't exactly history books, Raser. Those are romance novels", snorted the blonde.

"They are not!", exclaimed Sam, obviously embarrassed. "They're just... history, as seen from the angle of love. It makes everything all the more interesting. Like the Trojan War. Can't tell that story without the love. Besides, there is like nothing more romantic than a hero on the quest for true love. Stop laughing at me, you idiot! My ma and my aunt always made me watch girly movies."

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you", grinned Trend amused. "I just think it's weird."

"Social skills. We need to work on yours", grunted Sam and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry", muttered Trend embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just... unusual for a child of war, especially so a son of Ares, to like romance stuff and such."

"Right. Your studies", grinned Sam, now a little amused himself, spreading his arms. "Well then, professor. Study me. Yes, I like romantic stories. Probably because my ma never got that happily ever after, what with my dad being 'a fallen marine', aka a god."

"So... you want that for yourself? A happily ever after?", asked Trend curiously. "I mean, of course you do. Everybody wants to be happy. But I mean, in a romantic way. That's your first priority? Find a girl, settle down, have a bunch of kids?"

"Dude, I'm nine", grunted Sam and arched one eyebrow. "My first priority is seeing the new Disney movie once it hits theaters next week. Naw, I... well, I guess, I want my life to be like a romantic comedy when I'm a teen. Meet the love of my life in high school, first relationship, all big and awesome, doing all those stupid, romantic things together, getting married, having a pretty house and three kids and a cat and just live happily ever after."

"First relationship?", asked Trend with a frown. "I think you've watched too many Disney movies if you think that you're going to get married to your first partner and live happily ever after with them. That's completely out of any statistics. Highly unrealistic."

"So what?", shrugged Sam with a glare. "How is living a Disney-life any more unrealistic than nearly being eaten by the Hydra? I think I have a right to expect my happily ever after."

"Suppose you're right", chuckled Trend and nodded.

"Say, why did you come here anyway? I mean, you're a son of Athena, so you probably live in the library or something like that, but... You came over with all those books for me. So did you come here because of me?", asked Sam curiously as he gathered his books and stood.

"Kind of", shrugged Trend a little awkwardly. "I wanted to ask you why you haven't asked for training. I mean, just because we're not at camp doesn't mean we can't train. We could meet up at Demeter Park or something and keep our sparring schedule?"

"Naw, I'm fine", answered Sam and shook his head. "Glad summer is over. I hate this whole fighting and training stuff. Want to concentrate on my studies. School is important."

"Another thing I would have never thought to hear from a child of Ares", teased Trend.

"Ah. You're getting better", praised the son of Ares and patted Trend's head – now that he had both hands free because Trend had taken the heavy books from him. "It doesn't sound like insulting anymore but like teasing. Such a good boy. Good to know my tutoring is effective."

"Yeah", muttered Trend uncomfortably, shifting the books some to distract himself.

"Come on. It's pretty far to my apartment and I want to get the books home before curfew", grinned Sam, tugging on Trend's sleeve. "I have cake at home. You get some if you carry them all the way."

"Cake? That you baked yourself?", asked the son of Athena intrigued.

Sam always had home-cooked stuff with him at school, never fancy stuff, but still for most of the kids that were living on their own even a decent sandwich was four-stars worthy. And Sam's baking was by now famous in their class. Not that Trend wouldn't have brought the books home to Sam anyway, but Sam's cake surely was an additional motivation.

/October 2025 – The Jackson la Rue, New Athens\

Sam was glowing with excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had finally finished _The Blood of Olympus_ and he surely had a new favorite hero. Percy Jackson. The history books Trend had gotten for him had completely captivated him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Damn it, shut up, Raser", grunted Sander affectionately and rolled his eyes. "I told you it's not a big deal. I mean, uncle Percy is totally cool. I'm sure you're going to like him."

"I already do!", exclaimed Sam wide-eyed and nervously. "I mean, he's the most awesome hero of them all! Everything he did for the gods, even after, well, everything! I am _so_ nervous!"

"He is so having a crush on Percy di Angelo", snorted Marshall and rolled his eyes.

"Hn", grunted Trend with a glare, regretting that he had given Sam the books after all.

The four Sons of War had gone to the dojo where Sander's mom was working right after school. Sam had not shut up about Percy Jackson ever since he had started reading _The Lightning Thief_. And it got even worse now that he had finished the last book during today's lunch break, so Sander had decided to give his best friend a little something to make him happy. Marshall and Trend had agreed to come along, 'for Sam's sake', but Sander knew that deep down, the other two sons of war were just as giddy as Sam. The son of Ares yelped and whirled around.

"Wait. Percy _di Angelo_?", asked Sam awe-struck. "L—Like the Mister di Angelo from the DPS? Hold on, is Mister di Angelo _the_ Nico di Angelo? _The_ son of Hades?"

"Yeah, uncle Nico is _the_ son of Hades", answered Sander amused. "And he's married to Percy."

"Ah!", exclaimed Sam in a high-pitched yelp. "After all the years of pining, he got the love of his life! Oh my gods, _The House of Hades_ was the most nerve-wrecking of them all. And see, Trend! See, you _can_ get your happily ever after with your first love! Hah!"

"Sometimes it feels as though he's under the impression these are some fantasy books and not the actual life stories of real people and our not-too distant history", noted Marshall amused.

"He got all the books signed by Mister Cage too", whispered Trend with a grin. "Total fanboy."

"You guys are jerks", muttered Sam embarrassed, clutching his backpack to his chest.

"Ready to go inside?", asked Sander to break the tension, opening the door. "Come on in."

Sam was walking very close behind Sander, more like hiding behind the taller boy, following his every step until they reached an office. Sam's heart was racing a mile an hour and he had to think of how he would tell his mom about this. He would probably compare it to her getting to meet Johnny Depp in person. Sander opened the door and Sam didn't dare peeking over his shoulder.

"Mom? Uncle Percy? I... uh... I brought some friends that would really like to meet you."

"Come in, kiddo", grunted a brunette woman that looked a lot like Sander's sister Cally.

Clarisse la Rue, supplied his brain. No, Clarisse Rodriguez. Sander's mom. Sam was pretty sure his brain would shut down soon. And at the desk opposite of her sat a man. Tall, fit, with shaggy, black hair and sparkling, sea-green eyes, a smile that meant no good on his lips.

"Damn it, seaweed brain, you need to keep your fanboys out of our business", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "Get in here, kids, and get this over with. We have actual work to do."

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Sam tentatively and steeped closer (after Sander pushed him). "Uhm... Hello, Mister Jackson—I mean, Mister di Angelo, sir, I'm kind of a really huge fan of you, sir, a—and I wanted to ask for your autograph, if that's not too much trouble, sir?"

"Aren't you a cutey?", chuckled Percy with a soft smile and took the copy of _The Lightning Thief_ from Sam's shaking hands to sign it. "You know, if you stick with Sander, you got a bright future ahead of you." Percy paused before closing the book, looking at all four of them. "Wait. You're those Sons of War that Chiron told me about? Mh... You know what, kid? Stick with them all. A real hero is nothing without his friends. Keep that in mind."

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded Sam wide-eyed, taking his book back. "Thank you, sir."

Marshall and Trend remained at the door, grinning as they watched the flustered son of Ares. Sander smiled at his mom and uncle as he wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders and steered him back to the door. He knew his mom didn't have much patient with bringing 'fans' over and he would probably be grounded for the rest of the month for this, but the grateful smile on Sam's lips was totally worth it. He understood why his mom had this strict rule, after all otherwise they wouldn't get anything done because some new kid would always be there, asking questions about the war and wanting an autograph or private lessons from _the_ Percy Jackson.

"That was totally disappointed", grunted Trend once they left the dojo again.

He had thought Sam would get to sit down with Percy and have a proper conversation or something, after all, Sam totally adored the guy. Looking at Sam from the corners of his eyes, he expected to see disappointment in those dark eyes, but they were sparkling with glee.

"What do you mean?", asked Sam confused and in total awe. "This was _awesome_. He _talked_ to me! And he signed the book! This was the greatest thing ever! Thank you so much, San!"

Without thinking about it, he threw himself and Sander and kissed the brunette on the cheek. Grinning broadly, Sander ruffled Sam's hair and wrapped one arm around his shoulders again. Trend glared at them. At least until Sam leaned up and kissed his cheek too.

"Thanks for the books. Without them, I would still be totally clueless about everything", grinned Sam softly, taking Trend's hand. "And where are we going now?"

"I was in for the cupcakes you promised us", grunted Marshall, walking on Trend's other side.

"Yes, cupcakes!", chimed Trend and Sander and licked their lips.

/November 2025 – Rodriguez household, New Athens\

Sander had been mistaken. He was grounded for two months. But to make up for the trouble, his three friends had asked if they could spend the holidays. Clarisse had no chance denying them, so right now, they were harboring three additional children of war, much to Chris' worries. At least the boys had good manners and were obediently setting the table while he was cooking.

"I think it's nice that Sander found such good friends and I like that you're staying over, but you have to tune it down in the evenings", warned Chris in his serious voice.

"My baby sister Carry is only three. She sleeps. Like, a lot", complained Sander annoyed.

His three friends nodded in understanding. Sam craned his neck as he tried to watch Mister Rodriguez cook. Sure, he could mix up some eggs, get some pasta done, but he had no idea how to properly cook something. He was decent at baking, thanks to aunt Maley, but he hadn't gotten any cooking lessons yet, even though it intrigued him. He liked working in the kitchen.

"Sander, would you get your sisters and your mother? Dinner is ready", asked Chris.

"Sure, dad!", nodded Sander and dashed out of the room.

Sam was amazed as they all sat together – Chris, Clarisse, Cally, Sander, Carry, Marshall, Trend and Sam. It felt a huge lot like family dinners at grandpa's. It was good, the first time in months that he actually sat down with a family to eat. And Mister R was a really good cook. Dinner was nice and fun, because the family quarreled in the same way Sam knew from home.

After that, the four sons of war cramped into Sander's room and tried to make everything comfortable, with hundreds of pillows and three sleeping bags on the floor (between all the toys scattered there too. Sander was really not good at keeping his room clean). Grinning contently, Sam cuddled up in his sleeping bag next to the bed, listening with one ear how Marshall and Trend whispered softly and how Sander snored on his other side. He liked how good Marshall and Trend got along, even though he still found it a little weird. The socially awkward kid and the silent giant. But it was a match made in Olympus, or something like that. Those two were awesome at planning. Which was a good thing, because Sander was not good at planning, but at desiring pranks. So while Sander came up with the general idea, Marshall and Trend planned it until it was totally fool-proof and most of the time they send Sam to execute the deed. They were a great team. And Sam loved it. He loved actually having friends. He had never slept over at someone else's house, he never had such friends before. Still, he was way too nervous to actually sleep. He was still laying wide-eyed there, even long after Marshall and Trend's voices had faded out. After what felt like hours, he sneaked out of the room and downstairs to the living room, where he curled together on the couch.

"Did Sander snore too loud?"

Jumping slightly, Sam turned wide-eyed toward his highly amused half-sister. Sander's mom was technically speaking Sam's half-sister. Sam was trying to keep track of these kind of things, even though they were _really_ weird. Clarisse stood at the foot of the stairs, chuckling amused, her arms crossed over her chest. Blushing slightly, Sam rested his chin on his knees again.

"What's bothering you, kiddo?", asked Clarisse as she walked over to the boy. "Don't tell me you're still feeling guilty about Sander's punishment. It's not your fault he's grounded, it's his."

"No, it's mine", mumbled Sam and looked up at her. "Sander, Trend and Marshall said I have those kitty eyes that can not possibly denied. I didn't mean to get Sander in trouble."

"You are strange, kiddo", chuckled Clarisse amused, cocking her head. "And no, it's Sander's own fault. He knows he's not supposed to bring anyone to our work place. With Percy's fame, we would never get anything done if we'd let every little fanboy come in and swoon over him. Still, he seems to care enough about you to endure his punishment. Which says a lot about you, actually."

"It does?", asked Sam, staring at her with owlish wide eyes.

"He's never broken that rule before, even though he and Cally do gather a great amount of... let me call them followers", pointed Clarisse out. "So he honestly cares about you, brat."

"Well... he does call me his best friend all the time", frowned Sam thoughtful.

Clarisse snorted and rolled her eyes. Boys, all idiots, regardless of their age. She vividly remembered how she had to practically spell it out for Percy too, that they were friends. Boys.

"Go back to bed. If you're going to be all tired tomorrow, Sander is not going to have much fun with you. And isn't that the reason you three rascals are staying over?", asked the daughter of Ares.

Sam nodded hastily and ran back up to Sander's room.

/December 2025 – Sam's Apartment Building, New Athens\

Christmas was slowly coming up and Sam was less than happy. His mom won't make it home for Christmas this year and aunt Malene had made it pretty clear that she didn't have a mind for him at the moment either, because they were spending Christmas at uncle Liam's, with uncle Liam's parents. No place where Sam belonged then. Heaving a sigh, he fidgeted with his key.

"You look really, really sad. Why do you look sad, cutie pie?"

"cutie pie?", repeated Sam and scrunched his nose, looking up.

A boy stood in front of the apartment opposite his. The boy was about his height and age, with wild, a little longer, dark hair and dark green eyes. His hair was shorter than Sam's, but still longer than Trend's or that of other boys. And his hair and eyes were darker than Sam's, but his skin was fairer. The boy grinned broadly at him, shifting a cardboard box in front of him.

"Yep. Or sweetie pie, whichever you prefer. But something with pie, because you're kind of... carrying a pie there. And you actually have frosting on your nose, which is really adorable", grinned the other brunette, cocking his head. "I'm Derek Rhys. They say I'm a son of Demeter. You?"

"Samuel Raser. Son of Ares", answered Sam and put the cake down on top of Derek's box. "And do never call me sweetie pie or cutie pie or any other bakery-related thing ever again."

"Sure, cutie", nodded Derek and looked him up. "I'm going to keep you."

"Say what now?", snorted Sam and rolled his eyes, now with his hands free finally able to get his keys out. "I'm not a stray dog. The way it looks, you seem to be the stray here."

"I'm gay and I just decided that you're going to be my wife one day", declared Derek.

"H—How old are you anyway? How can you just walk around, saying stuff like that?! And I'm a _boy_, I don't do 'wife', you jerk!", exclaimed the son of Ares annoyed, opening his door.

Before he had a chance to get in and close the door again, the weird boy was inside, with the cake in his arms. Huffing annoyed, Sam glared at Derek, who was comfortably sitting down on the couch.

"Husband then", shrugged the son of Demeter disinterested. "But you can obviously bake. And the place is tidy. So I guess you'd still turn out to be the housewife. And I've known I'm gay since I was five. Really now. That's been like four years. I already have a life plan."

"Four years? Wow...", muttered Sam surprised, closing the door behind himself.

"Can you get the plates? For the cake", grunted Derek impatiently.

"Right. Sorry", nodded Sam and turned toward the kitchen before freezing. "What am I apologizing for? You just broke into my flat and now you want to steal Trend's cake!"

"Who's Trend? My competition?", asked the son of Demeter wide-eyed.

"Competition? There is no competition, you're not competing for anything!", exclaimed Sam.

"No competition?", repeated Derek and relaxed with a pleased grin. "Good. Then you're mine."

"And you're a freak", grunted Sam and placed two plates on the table. "And Trend is a friend. I owed him a cake for learning with me, but he wasn't home. What plan were you talking about?"

Sitting down next to Derek, he cut the pie. He wasn't even sure why he was playing the host for this weird freak. Then again, he kind of did. He was bored and lonely. This Christmas would be spend without his family and his friends didn't have time for him either. Well, they had time for him, but Marshall, Sander and Trend were all about training and such things. Every time he asked them to hang out, they already had plans to meet up for swimming or sparring or whatever. And Sam really couldn't be bothered with training. He was way too relieved that summer was over and he didn't have the pressure of the cabin, demanding him to be good.

"The plan is simple, really", answered Derek and took a bite of the strawberry cream cake. "Mh, this is damn delicious, cutie. Anyway, the plan is that I'll find a cute and pretty guy, get married and thus never have to worry about cooking or cleaning myself. Judging by your apartment, you are a clean guy and you bake totally delicious cake. So the thing is settled. You'll be my wife."

"And you're... how old?", asked Sam slowly, poking his cake.

"I'm nine", replied Derek nonchalantly. "But I've had enough time to grow up already. My dad had died years ago. I spend my time going from one bad foster family to the next. With the European camp being in Germany, I had quite the hard time. And I did not particularly care about moving _there_. So I stuck with the British system. Saw some pretty nasty things, but also some sweet families. I've spend enough time with other girls and boys to know what I like. And I've seen enough different families to know that whatever I end up with, I want a sweet thing that can cook and clean."

He grinned broadly at Sam and winked. Rolling his eyes, Sam devoured his cake. He was going to kick the brat out of his apartment as soon as they finished their cake. And never let him in again.

/January 2026 – Derek's Apartment, New Athens\

Derek grinned contently as he picked on the muffin he was eating. His dark eyes watched how a fuming Sam made the dishes. That much for kicking Derek out of the apartment and his life. But being all on his own over winter break was just too boring, so while his three training-obsessed friends spend their days jogging all morning, sparring all afternoon and swimming in ice-water in the evenings, Sam spend time with Derek. He briefly questioned how he attracted all those weird stalkers. First Sander, who had been adamant on making him his friend. Then Trend, who admittedly had been the biggest weirdo about it. And now Derek, who even declared them engaged. Freaks. He needed some normal, nice friends. Huffing annoyed, Sam sat down next to Derek on the giant bed (Sam wondered why Derek had a bed that took nearly all the space of the apartment, but Derek had only said that 'in the future, that would prove to be handy and important'. Sam didn't want to know anymore). Grabbing a muffin of his own, Sam glared at it.

"What's eating you up, cutie?", asked Derek softly, nudging Sam.

"I told you not to call me that", grunted Sam irritated, hitting Derek's nose. "Bad boy."

"Ouch", huffed the son of Demeter, crossing his eyes to stare at his nose.

"Baby", snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. "There's just something I've been wondering..."

"Oh? You're calling me baby already, cutie?", asked Derek teasingly.

"I think I hate you", heaved the son of Ares exhausted and plumed down on the bed.

"Now, what have you been wondering?", wanted Derek to know, more serious this time.

The son of Demeter laid down on his stomach, folding his arms on Sam's stomach to lay down on it. As much of a joker and freak Derek could be, the dark-haired boy knew when to be serious. Somehow, he had that figured out in the past nearly two months of their friendship and Sam appreciated that. He also had learned to appreciate the stupid jokes.

"How did you know that you're gay? I mean, you're still a kid", muttered Sam thoughtful.

"I just... knew", shrugged Derek with a frown. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. I think it's simply something you know. Why? Did you finally realize that I'm your one, true love?"

"Dork", snorted Sam and rolled his eyes affectionately. "No. It's just... I hung out with Marshall, Trend and Sander a few days ago and they were training. And... I don't know, Trend is really packed by now. I couldn't help but stare at his chest and stomach the whole time they were training..."

"Well, that's a pretty solid give-away", snorted Derek amused and rolled his eyes.

"But how do I make sure?", asked Sam urgently and glared at the younger boy. "I mean-"

Whatever he meant, it was swallowed by Derek's lips that pressed rather sloppily against his. Sam stared wide-eyed at a smug Derek once they parted again. The son of Demeter had the audacity to smirk at him like the cat that had just devoured the canary.

"I feel violated!", yelped Sam high-pitched and blushed. "That was my first kiss, you little freak!"

"Yeah. You're really not good at kissing", nodded Derek thoughtful. "We have to train that."

The Ares inside of Sam demanded for him to hit Derek square in the face, but the sexually confused part of his mind tried to figure out if he had liked the kiss or not and if he was gay or not. Or maybe just not-that-straight? Could a ten years old kid even really know what he wanted? His mom always said that kids didn't know what they wanted yet. But he knew if he liked spinach or not, so why shouldn't he know if he liked boys or not? He stared at Derek as though he was spinach.

"We're not going to train that. You will stop with these assaults and the stupid nicknames and the damn idiotic talk about me being your wife, or I swear, I'll send Mister di Angelo after your ass."

Those were the last words Sam spoke to Derek before storming out of the apartment.

/February 2026 – Sam's Apartment, New Athens\

Sulking was something Sam had perfected over the last ten years of his life. Since he had no idea how to explain his weird friendship with Derek to his war boys, he also couldn't talk to Sander or Trend or Marshall about the kiss and the fact that he had weirdly avoided his neighbor for a month now. He also had no one to talk to about this weird feeling inside. And that hurt. Because he was unsure what to think and what to feel. He knew that he _really_ liked looking at Trend now that the older boy was filling out with muscles. But kissing Derek had just been weird. So was he gay now or just Trend-sexual? Or was he just a confused brat, like his mom had said? Children didn't know what they wanted. Then again, was he _really_ a child? Sure, he was ten and a half, but he had nearly been killed by the hydra and a couple of other monsters and he was living on his own, cooking for himself, shopping for himself. He wasn't just a kid, so shouldn't he know such things about himself?

A knocking on the door interrupted his brooding. "Go away. I don't want to talk."

"Samuel? I do have a key for the apartment, you know. Will you open the door now?"

"M—Mister di Angelo?", mumbled Sam surprised and crawled out of his bed to open the door.

On the other side stood not just a not very impressed Nico di Angelo, but also a shy Derek, half hiding behind the son of Hades. Sam frowned, glaring slightly at Derek before turning his attention to the head of the DPS, nodding shortly.

"Mister di Angelo, what can I do for you?", asked the son of Ares timidly.

"Derek here came to me today", answered Nico seriously. "He told me that he's worried about you."

"What?", asked Sam confused, staring over at Derek.

"You've been avoiding me. A—And others", pointed Derek out, his voice soft. "I saw your three friends knocking at your door at least four times this week alone!"

"He told me that all of this comes from you feeling... insecure?", asked Nico tentatively, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation himself. "About your sexuality. And there is something that Derek voiced he'd like to tell you. Go on, Derek."

"I—I wanted to say I'm sorry", mumbled Derek, blushing slightly and shifting uncomfortably on the spot, staring at the floor. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with kissing you. I really wanted to help you though! It's why I brought Mister di Angelo!"

"Now, Samuel", started Nico softly, looking at Sam. "Why are you feeling insecure?"

"I don't know", huffed Sam frustrated, glaring at Derek the traitor. "I just do. I mean, I keep looking at my friends... differently. There is that friend of mine and I just... can't stop staring."

"When he trains?", asked Nico with a knowing smile. "At his muscles?"

"Yes!", nodded Sam desperately, wide-eyed. "A—And I don't know... does this mean I'm gay?"

"It doesn't have to mean that you're gay", answered the son of Hades and shook his head. "But as far as my experience goes, it surely means that you _do_ like boys. Alas it's a different kind of desire, of course. You are a son of Ares, after all. Is it more of a calculating stare? Like you're trying to take apart this friend's strategy? Is it envy because he is stronger than you are?"

At that newly offered point of view, Sam frowned thoughtful before shaking his head. "No. I mean, I don't care about being a fighter and all. I don't want his muscles, I like his muscles on him. They look good on him. He looks good. Like, really good."

"Then, I'd say, you are at the very least bisexual", chuckled Nico, obviously amused.

"Don't make fun of me!", exclaimed Sam hurt, glaring dangerously.

"By no means!", reassured Nico softly. "You just remind me of myself, years ago. When I first noticed the way I felt around a certain boy. It left me feeling quite... alone and out of place. Is that why you're distancing yourself from your friends, as Derek pointed out?"

"...Kind of", mumbled Sam unsure, looking at the wall. "Grandpa says queers are wrong. So I surely can't be gay, because I can't be wrong. I don't want to be wrong."

"You aren't wrong", whispered Nico, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "If anyone is wrong, it's your grandpa. Love can never be something wrong. It's okay to feel the way you do, mh? Look around, the city you're living in. Our dear mayor is a woman, married to a woman. Our greatest hero is married to a damn lucky man. There is nothing wrong with love."

"I never said anything about love", muttered Sam stubbornly.

"Attraction, then", chuckled Nico amused and nodded. "There is nothing wrong with that either, if you like that friend of yours. You don't have to be afraid of your own feelings, Sam. You seem to have friends that worry about you. Trust them, they'll make understanding yourself easier."

"Are you... sure...?", asked Sam softly, staring up at the son of Hades hopefully.

"Believe me, there is nothing I'm more sure of", replied Nico honestly. "I've felt the same way at first, that my feelings for Percy are wrong, that I shouldn't desire another boy, even less so a friend, like that. And now I've been happily married to said friend for nearly eleven years and I wouldn't trade a single day that I shared with him. Once you find the right boy, you will _never_ regret being the way you are and feeling the way you do, because nothing compares to that happiness."

The way Nico said it, the love and honesty in his voice, told Sam all he needed to know. He'd never seen or heard that level of devotion, only when his grandpa told stories about his grandma. Sam liked that. He wanted that too. Someone who would one day talk about him in that voice. Smiling brightly, Sam leaned in and hugged the son of Hades tightly.

"Thank you, Mister di Angelo", mumbled Sam into the tailored Italian suit.

"No need to thank me", chuckled Nico amused, ruffling Sam's hair. "Thank Derek. I think you have a very good and observant friend there. Now, if you ever have doubtful thoughts or don't know who to talk to, my office door is always open, kiddo. Don't make yourself miserable, mh?"

Sam nodded numbly and watched silently how the head of the DPS left his apartment again, leaving Sam alone with Derek. The son of Demeter looked uncomfortable as he stared over at Sam.

"I—I'm _really_ sorry", whispered Derek unsure. "I thought it was funny. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or question yourself, really. I like you. The way you are. A—And I get if you don't want to ever see me again, which is probably going to be hard because we're living opposite each other. But I'm still worried about you. I don't want you to be alone, because you're sweet and nice. Sweet and nice cuties like you shouldn't be sad."

"I told you, don't call me cutie", huffed Sam and rolled his eyes. "It's okay."

"Really?", asked Derek hopefully. "Because if... if you're not going to be my wife, then I would really, really, really like to be your friend. Please? Because I think... I come on too strong to others. I didn't really... make any friends yet. C—Can I be your friend?"

Emerald-green eyes were wide and hopeful as he stared up at Sam. The son of Ares frowned for a second before leaning over and pecking Derek's cheek. Yawning tired, he snuggled up to Derek.

"Okay", mumbled Sam and closed his eyes. "Thank you. For worrying."

For the first time in the last month, he easily drifted off to sleep, knowing deep in his mind that he had just found a new friend and that he would repay Derek. From now on, he would make sure to keep Derek safe, because he had just decided for himself that the strange son of Demeter would be his new best friend. Even though he knew that on the long run, he would probably regret that.

/March 2026 – Tritonian Lake, Demeter Park, New Athens\

Trend grunted, cursing beneath his breath as he dodged another one of Sander's well-aimed hits. He was a little out of it at the moment and he truly regretted it. In the form of bruises. The teens were gathered in Demeter Park for training, something they had been doing for months now, ever since summer had been over. And the closer the next summer drew, the more they forced themselves. Trend was dueling with Sander, an easy task normally, but he had his head in the clouds today. Not because of the other duo fighting next to them (even though it was interesting to watch how Marshall and Calandra clashed). No, solemnly because of their bystanders. It wasn't unusual for them to have bystanders. Not just Calandra's two female friends, Bianca di Angelo and Theadora Chase, but generally other demigods and halflings. This time around however the four fighters had two new bystanders. And one of them was the reason why Trend was so unfocused, because Sam had _finally_ decided to crawl out of his apartment again about a week ago, in the last week or so of February. And it was so good to see the son of Ares again. He had been so weird since around Christmas and Trend had been extremely worried for the brunette. Sam had ditched them, repeatedly, even ignored them. It had worried all three other boys. So having Sam back was reassuring, relieving. But also not quite what distracted Trend – the blonde had perfected the art of staying calm under Sam's intense stare. No, the really distracting thing was the boy next to Sam, because the two of them looked awfully close, constantly whispering and giggling and even _touching_. Trend didn't like that. He had no idea who that new brat was and he didn't like that there was a new brat around who could hold Sam's attention like that. That wasn't right. Trend was not okay with sharing Sam's attention, especially not with some snotty brat.

"How about we take a break before I accidentally break some of your bones, bro?", asked Sander.

Trend grunted and nodded reluctantly. He really couldn't focus. Frustrated, the son of Athena turned toward the blanket where Sam was leaning awfully close to the brat and whispering something into the other brunette's ear while blushing that delicate red. Opposite the two brunettes, not minding the males, were Bianca and Thea, deep in a conversation of their own. Sander heaved a sigh and collapsed on the blanket, between the two boys and the girls, facing the other two brunette males, while Trend deliberately sat down next to Sam. Close next to Sam. Glaring at the new brat.

"What have you two girls been whispering about the whole time?", asked Sander curiously. "And _who_ is that friend of yours anyway, Sam? I don't think I've seen him before."

"We've just been contemplating which one of you fine guys has the most finger-licking worthy abs", replied the boy next to Sam cheekily. "And my name is Derek Rhys. I'm Sam's neighbor."

"Which one of us has the most finger-licking worthy abs?", repeated Sander surprised.

"Ass-head", hissed Sam and blushed, elbowing Derek.

"Now, that wasn't very nice", chided Bianca, raising one eyebrow, only paying them half a mind.

"You keep out of this", muttered Sam with a glare.

Marshall and Calandra followed them, sitting down with their individual friends. Marshall silently surveyed the little group while Calandra right away took the water out of Bianca's hand, listening with sharp ears to the praising from her two female friends. Sander was still staring at Sam.

"Dude, it's fine", reassured Sander softly after a moment.

"What is fine?", asked Marshall, his dark voice startling them.

The son of Enyo scarcely talked and if he did, he was serious. Sam shifted nervously under the intense gaze of his fellow Sons of War. Squirming slightly, he tried to hide behind Derek.

"I think... I'm kind of... I may be... gay...", whispered Sam softly, unsure.

"We know, Sam", said Marshall, looking at the son of Ares with soft eyes.

"Y—You do? How?", asked Sam wide-eyed, half-afraid.

"Dude, you've been _staring_ for months", chuckled Sander amused and leaned over to ruffle Sam's hair. "Kind of like the girls. So it was kind of obvious. Well, who _does_ have the most finger-licking worthy abs then, eh? I mean, I know I do, but it would be best for the others to finally face it."

"You're... okay with it?", asked Sam unsure, his eyes guarded.

Derek heaved an overly dramatic sigh and hit Sam's upper arm. "He's been a drama queen about it for weeks now. He's really afraid of rejection. Of being... _wrong_. I told him he's perfect."

"Because he is!", exclaimed Sander confused before turning to Sam. "Dude, you're like totally unique and awesome. I never met a guy like you. You're totally great the way you are, who cares if you like looking at other guys? I do too. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy I'm looking at, as long as they're cute. There's nothing wrong with that, man."

"He's right, Sam", agreed Marshall in his deep, dark voice. "We're your friends. It's fine."

Sam forced a smile, relaxing a little. Derek glared at that. Because Sam didn't relax against him, but against the blonde guy on Sam's other side. The conclusion was easy. This must have been Trend. The competition. Glaring intensely, Derek grabbed the bag from behind Sam.

"Can I have a piece of pie, cutie?", asked the son of Demeter sweetly.

"Sure, but don't take such a big piece again! I'm not babying you again because you have a stomach ache", grunted Sam irritated and rolled his eyes. "And you can give me one too."

He had officially given up on protesting. The way Sam saw it, Derek would be calling him a cutie to the end of days. Breathing deep and relaxed, he got more comfortable resting against Trend. A strong arm – and wow, all that training had done wonders for the blonde – sneaked around Sam's waist, holding the drowsy brunette upright. Sam liked that feeling. He could easily imagine being held by those arms for all eternity. It was such a huge relief to know that his friends knew now.

"Well, who _does_ have the most mouthwatering body then?", grunted Sander impatiently, looking confused between Sam, Trend and Derek as though he was trying to figure them out.

"And why does he call you cutie?", asked Trend with a slight edge. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"We agreed that Marshall has the best abs", declared Sam and yawned slightly. "And Derek isn't my boyfriend, he's just an affectionate idiot. We're _friends_. And we're boys. But not boyfriends."

"Wait, why Marshall?!", exclaimed Sander with a crestfallen look.

"I have to agree", grunted Trend with a glare. "I'm _way_ hotter!"

"It's not about hotness, but about the abs. And let's face it, you two are only slightly muscular while Marshall is like the whole package", grinned the son of Ares teasingly.

"Does one of you want a piece of Sam's apple pie?", asked Derek friendly.

"Me!", chorused Marshall, Trend and Sander loudly.

Sam smiled a bit as he silently watched how his friends wolfed his pie down. It was nice, being out again, hanging out with them. Joking and laughing and especially so watching them train. He had been a complete moron for being afraid. Turning an affectionate grin onto Derek, he silently thanked the son of Demeter for his help. Without Derek, he would still be holed up in his apartment.

/April 2026 – Athena Academy, New Athens\

Sitting on top of his desk at school and dangling his feet over the edge, he watched Trend, Marshall and Sander arguing about which weapon was the most effective. It was so boring, he was short of banging his head against the table-top. Those three and their training-obsession was really driving him crazy. Frowning upset, he jumped off the table, gaining their attention.

"What's wrong, Sammy?", asked Trend curiously.

"I told you not to call me that, dork", grunted Sam and rolled his eyes. "And I'm bored. I'll go and see what Derek is doing. You can just keep quarreling here, don't mind me."

"Derek?", asked Sander with mixed emotions. "You know I am totally jealous because he's trying to take you away from me. You're my best friend! I had you first. That's unfair."

"San, you can have more than two best friends", huffed Sam and rolled his eyes.

Sander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe. I mean, I have Herc too, but he's Roman so I don't get to see him all that often, so that's kind of different. Still, I'll come with you."

"What? Why?", grunted Trend unamused.

"Uhm, well...", mumbled Sander and blushed quite furiously. "When Sam visited Derek the last time, I noticed that my... uh, Donny, a friend of mine, he's in Derek's class."

Grabbing Sander's shoulders, Sam leaned in until their noses were nearly touching, staring deeply into the other brunette's eyes. "Are you crushing on this Donny-friend-of-yours? You blush."

The blush on Sander's cheeks turned a deep, dark red, making Sam grin victoriously and grab his hand. Within seconds, the two boys were out of the classroom, Sander wildly protesting and Sam giggling delighted. Marshall and Trend exchanged a surprised look before they followed their two other friends. What else were they supposed to do than follow them, after all.

Sam was totally giddy for this. He needed to see the guy who had managed to capture Sander's attention like that. After all, Sam had seen all the boys and girls fawning over Sander as though he was something special and amazing, but Sander had never paid them any mind. Sam had figured the other boy was simply too young to care, eleven wasn't exactly the age to go around and have boyfriends and girlfriends hanging off his arms (unlike one Derek Rhys, that is). Sam's shoes screeched on the floor as the son of Ares came to a sudden halt in front of a room. The door was open and the class was assembled. There was a bunch of faces he didn't know and didn't care about and some he recognized from the summer, but hadn't really cared to memorize their names. And then there was Derek. The son of Demeter was engaged in a loud conversation with a freakish looking girl. She wore a tie-dyed shirt and skirt, her hair was a colorful mix of purple, green, red, blue, orange and pink and her eyes seemed to shift in color too. All in all, she looked like a pack of crayons had vomited all over her. Frowning thoughtful, Sam turned toward Sander and followed the brunette's line of sight. Far in the back, on a lone place next to the window, sat the object that held Sander's full attention. A scrawny, small kid that looked an awful lot like Mister di Angelo, which meant he was probably Bianca's younger brother. He was adorable, in a sad puppy kinda way.

"Is he a di Angelo?", asked Sam softly. "Because he looks like a di Angelo."

"Donny di Angelo, second oldest child of Percy and Nico di Angelo", confirmed Marshall's dark voice from behind them. "Don't let that fool you though. He doesn't fight _at all_. He's very adamant at refusing to even touch a weapon. A tree-hugger, is what they call him."

"He's perfect", defended Sander with an upset frown. "He's just too kind-hearted to fight."

"So basically... he's Sam?", asked Trend rhetorically and rolled his eyes.

"I don't hug trees!", protested the son of Ares wide-eyed.

"Yeah, he only weaves flowers into crowns with Derek", chuckled Marshall amused.

"That's enough teasing for one day. I'll go and talk to Derek", muttered Sam with a glare.

/June 2026 – Arena, Camp Half-Blood\

After Sander's little revelation, Sam had secretly taken to watching Donny. Something that did not sit well with Derek, weirdly enough. Then again, the son of Demeter was rather demanding and didn't like to share Sam's attention, so whenever Sam was in Derek's classroom and stared at Donny curiously instead of giving Derek his undivided attention, the son of Demeter got annoyed. Which was a literal pain in the ass for Sam, because Derek had the nasty habit of kicking Sam's butt whenever he noticed. So far, Sam's observations hadn't given him much clue though. The boy was a total loner. He always sat alone, didn't talk to others. The only ones he talked to were Thea and Bianca whenever the two girls came to check on him.

Now it was summer and in the setting of camp, Donny was... even more boring. The boy really was a tree-hugger. He only hung out in the woods and sat under the trees close to the shore. He _solemnly_ talked to Bianca and Thea and some other kids that all looked like di Angelos (and were di Angelos, as Sander had confirmed for him). Today, that would change though, because today, Sam would befriend the younger boy. Ever since Sander had admitted to liking the kid, Sam had set it his new life goal to befriend Donny di Angelo. He would, even if it'd kill him.

The Ares cabin was scheduled for sparring with the Athena cabin, which yeah, that was always an awesome thing. Cally Rodriguez was giving instructions, barking out at the new cabin mates not to embarrass her in front of the brainiacs, while Sander was already engaged in a fight with Amy Cage, the shy brunette girl Sam remembered from last summer as being a cabin mate of Trend and the daughter of their teacher Malcolm. She was nice enough, he guessed, so that was okay. Besides, Trend was Sam's anyway, so it was better that Sander had found himself another sparring partner. First things first though. Thea Chase was giggling and gossiping with Donny at the sidelines. As far as Sam understood it, those two were actually best friends (also, as confirmed by Sander – and Sam started to think that his buddy was quite the stalker). So Sam walked over to them.

"Hey, Chase", greeted Sam shortly. "I think Calandra wants to spar with you. She keeps throwing imaginary daggers at you and I think those will turn into real ones if you don't go to her."

The native American blinked a couple of times before noticing the indeed fuming Rodriguez-girl. Hastily biding her good bye to Donny, she stormed off. Grinning amused, Sam turned his attention to Donny. The smaller boy was staring up at him like a bunny caught in a hunter's trap.

"So... you're the son of Percy Jackson, huh?", started Sam a little awkwardly. "You must be _really_ powerful then. I mean, both your parents are sons of the Big Three, right? How... does that even work? They are both _guys_, after all. That's kinda... not possible."

Now that he started to talk, he actually realized how strange that was. He had never really paid it much mind that the di Angelo kids were the children of two men. The evidently biological children of two men. Thinking about it only confused Sam even more. Staring curiously down at Donny, he expected some kind of reply. But the half-Italian only glared half-heartedly at him, his lower lip quivering – in anger or with suppressed tears, Sam wasn't quite sure – before storming out of the arena. Okay, that was rude. Huffing upset, Sam thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Little weirdo. No wonder the boy was such a loner if he always just started to cry and run away when someone talked to him. Great, now Sam wasn't feeling like sparring anymore.

"Congrats, you made the tree-hugger cry", commented Trend drily as he suddenly came up behind Sam, an unimpressed frown on his face. "Sander is not going to like that, as you're surely aware."

"I don't care what Sander likes", huffed Sam with a glare. "The kid was being totally prissy. I just wanted to talk to him and he storms off as though he's too good to talk to a low-life like me. Is it because his parents are super famous or is he just being a spoiled princess?"

"Come on", grinned Trend amused, clasping one hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's get you back into training and take your mind off the high and mighty princess. You're surely rusty."

Sam gave Trend a brilliant smile. He was totally rusty, because unlike his friends, he had not trained once during the last year. But he knew Trend was looking forward to training him again anyway. That was what he enjoyed most about the son of Athena, because Trend was always thoughtful of him and understanding. He didn't push about training over the year and he had taught Sam everything history-related that Sam wanted to learn (and some math, because that was kind of cool too – though Cally had threatened to cut his throat if he'd ever be caught saying that aloud).

/July 2026 – Ares Cabin, Camp Half-Blood\

Sam was laying on his bed, minding his own business (read: wallowing in self-pity because every part of his body ached after another horribly painful training-session with Trend, Sander and Marshall). At least Cally was out of his hair, because she was off with her little group of girls. Thank the gods for that. Groaning, he tried to sit up. He was really thirsty, but sitting was a total no-go, so he gave up and sank back down with a whimper.

"Why are you whining like that? Have you been on a quest? Did you get attacked? Was it a monster? Which monster was it? What kind of quest was it? And what's your name?"

Grunting annoyed, he cracked one eye open to look up into the eager face of a ginger. The girl had light, soft freckles sprayed all over her rosy cheeks, chopped, carrot-colored hair pointing up into every direction and wide, nougat-brown eyes staring at him in total awe and admiration.

"Training", pressed Sam out. "No... quest. I'm just not good at handling training. And who in the world are you anyway? Why do you ask that many questions?"

The ginger hopped onto Sam's bed, kneeling next to him, her hands on her knees as she bend over to look him into the eyes, her head cocked curiously. "I'm Sara. I'm Roman and our praetors Loki and Blance try to encourage the Roman-Greek friendship so they send some of us Romans to spend the summer with you Greeks, which is totally awesome because I've never seen a real, proper Greek before. Are you a real, proper Greek? You must be a son of Ares, right, right?"

"Technically speaking, I'm a real, proper Ire, because I've been born in Dublin", replied Sam, finding the strength to sit up (if only to get that girl out of his personal space). "But I am a Greek demigod, yeah. And I'm a son of Ares. So... if you're Roman and in this cabin, this must mean you're a daughter of Mars then...? Or did you decide to just check every cabin and annoy everyone? Because if that is the case, I simply have to recommend the Demeter cabin. They are _so_ easy to annoy. Or the Athena cabin, but some of them can get nasty if you bug them."

"Yes!", exclaimed Sara and nodded vigorously before freezing. "I mean, not to all, but to the thing about me being a daughter of Mars. Yes. I'm Sara Mers, daughter of Mars. Which totally makes us siblings! Like, Roman-Greek-siblings, or French-Irish-siblings if you see it like that, and only half-siblings, but you're totally my big brother, right? I mean, you do look kind of a little older than me. How old are you?"

"I'm... ten, at least for another two weeks. Do you always talk that much?", asked Sam astonished.

"Oh. I'm only eight. But yes, I talk a lot! It's why I don't really get along with the other children of Mars", answered Sara with a slight frown. "You know, Romans are _very_ strict and about discipline and all that stuff, but I don't like it very much. I think that's why Loki and Blance picked me to go to the Greeks, because they figured I'd fit better with you Greeks than with the other Romans, which kind of hurts, because I'm a Roman too, but it's also kind of okay, because I really wanted to see-"

"Breath", interrupted Sam with a small grin. "Wow, you really talk like _a lot_. You're kinda funny. But you don't really fit with 'the Greeks' either. I mean, our cabin head Cally, she's a little... I think she'd behead you if you'd rant away at her like that. But don't worry, I don't really fit either."

"Then we _really_ are siblings!", yelped Sara delighted and excited, jumping him.

Sam huffed as he hit the mattress again as Sara's weight hit him in a tight hug. The ginger's enthusiasm was kind of contagious so Sam found himself laughing with her in excitement. He was aware that he was an outsider in the Ares cabin, most didn't understand why he didn't live for training. The only one who understood him was Sander and the other boy didn't quite fit himself either, because he was actually a legacy of Hermes, at least by powers. Not every child of two demigods had the powers of both their parents, it was actually even very rare to happen that a legacy had the powers of two gods. But due to Sander's siblings both being legacies of Ares, they didn't want to separate the Rodriguez-children so Sander was allowed to stay at the Ares cabin too and since then, Sander had trained harder than any Ares child to fit in.

/August 2026 – somewhere above New Rome\

Fighter gave a delighted whine as she soared through the sky, chasing after Trickster. Sam was grinning broadly as the duo caught up with Trickster and Sander. Right behind him, Sara yelped.

"C—Can you go slower?", yelled Sara fearfully.

"What? No! We'll never win against Sander if we slow down!", objected Sam wide-eyed.

"I don't think I want to win", mumbled Sara, a little green around the nose.

She gripped Sam's waist a little tighter, burying her face between his shoulder blades. Flying with Fighter and Sam was admittedly the coolest thing she had done in her whole life – Camp Half-Blood had been the first time she had seen a pegasus. Being with Sam in general was great. The boy had really taken to being a big brother, had showed her camp and introduced her to the other Sons of War, which had been really cool. They had easily taken to her, mostly so because of Sam's big and pleading eyes. This summer had been by far the greatest summer ever and she was so happy that Sam and Sander had agreed to personally bring her back to the Romans as summer ended.

"Sam?", asked Sara loudly against the wind.

"What?", acknowledged Sam with a short nod, giving a happy yelp as they shot past Trickster.

"I really had fun this summer", smiled the daughter of Mars, hugging him even tighter. "Thank you. For being awesome. I'll really, really miss you, big bro."

Sam smiled a little strained. She had been the first child of his father he had gotten along with too.

"You know what?", grinned Sam mischievously. "Next summer, I'll stay at Camp Jupiter with you."

* * *

_Author's note: To explain Donny's behavior, he's always gotten shit from people for being a 'freak of nature', due to him being the son of two men so when a son of Ares suddenly approaches him and asks about his parents, he obviously freaks out and runs off. Even though Sam was just being curious._

_Next part is about Sam's time in New Rome and how he got together with Leroy. I am **not **going to write explicitely about the rape, okay? It'll be more h/c, with protective-sis Sara and Trend training with him in the aftermath._


End file.
